


Plan na przyszłość (żeby z tobą być)

by akken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken
Summary: Opowiadanie dzieje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości — Harry pokonał Voldemorta i zdecydowana większość kanonicznych wydarzeń miała miejsce, ale pokolenie jego rodziców jest następnym, a nie poprzednim. James Potter jest synem Harry’ego, a nie jego ojcem, a Severus nie brał udziału w wojnie. Dumbledore żyje.Severus jest jednym z najbystrzejszych i najmniej lubianych uczniów w Hogwarcie. Szczególnie okrutnie znęcają się nad nim Huncwoci, którym często nie pozostaje dłużny. W ostatnim roku jego nauki posadę nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią obejmuje celebryta i bohater wojenny — Harry Potter. Jako że James Potter jest jego synem, Severus zakłada, że Harry jest takim samym gnojkiem i z założenia go nienawidzi. Harry natomiast ma słabość do udręczonych sierot i niesprawiedliwości. Wiadomo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Plan na przyszłość (żeby z tobą być)

**Author's Note:**

> Na pomysł z zamianą pokoleń natknęłam się przeszukując fandom - ale znalazłam tylko jedno takie opowiadanie i bardzo mnie rozczarowało. Postanowiłam więc spróbować sił i napisać swoją wersję. Szczególnie trudna była dla mnie relacja Harry'ego z synem. Zazwyczaj w moich opowiadaniach jest jakaś treść, jakaś akcja - rzadko skupiam się tylko na relacji, choć sama bardzo chętnie czytam takie fiki. Tu jednak pomysł był na tyle skomplikowany, że dałam sobie spokój z jakkąkolwiek fabułą. Dajcie znać, czy Wam się podobało, nic nie karmi weny tak, jak komentarze. :)
> 
> beta: sandwich (dziękuję!)

* * *

— Wszystko spieprzyłeś! — krzyknęła Ginny, a Harry wiedział, że jest źle, bardzo źle. — Całe życie na ciebie czekałam!

— Ginny, nasz związek od początku był błędem…

— Błędem? Jedynym błędem jesteś ty! — Jej policzki, oczy i uszy były czerwone jak włosy. — Nie pozwolę ci go wychowywać! Nigdy!

— Mam do niego takie samo prawo co ty! Nie możesz mi go zabrać!! — Harry czuł pękający pod skórą gniew i strach. Ginny mogła się na niego wściekać, mogła go przeklinać, ale nie mogła, nie miała prawa odbierać mu Jamesa.

— Mogę i zrobię to! On jest mój!

— Jestem jego ojcem!

— Jak chcesz go wychować? — z ust Ginny wydobył się syk. W furii zawsze wiła się niczym wąż. — Co chcesz mu pokazać? Komórkę pod schodami? Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest rodzina! Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest miłość!

Harry cofnął się, jakby go uderzyła. Przez moment nie czuł nic i nie był w stanie wydobyć głosu.

— Chcę to załatwić polubownie. — Harry spróbował się roześmiać, ale stwierdził, że nie wie jak. — To znaczy, że zgodzisz się na moje warunki. Jeśli nie, wytoczę ci sprawę w sądzie. Wszystko przemawia na moją korzyść. Mam wsparcie, mam rodziców, mogę zrezygnować na jakiś czas z pracy.

— Też mam pieniądze.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. Jestem kobietą, jestem matką.

— A ja jego ojcem. — Harry zacisnął szczęki i pięści, czując, że chce ją uderzyć.

— Chcę to załatwić polubownie — powtórzyła Ginny. — Spędzi z tobą jeden weekend w miesiącu, nie więcej. Święta i wakacje spędza ze mną.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Myślał, że wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta koszmary w jego życiu się skończyły.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał w końcu.

— Bo złamałeś mi serce — odpowiedziała Ginny. Następnie trzasnęła drzwiami i Harry został sam.

Po tej awanturze jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy Harry się zżymał, dyskutował, kłócił i prosił o pomoc przyjaciół, ale w końcu ustąpił. Wiedział, że nie wygra z Ginny. To nie był Voldemort czy Malfoy, by wystarczyła odwaga, szczęście i dobrze dobrany czar. Ginny wygrała i postawiła na swoim. Od tego czasu ledwo z nim rozmawiała.

Tej nocy, w której począł się James, Harry za dużo wypił, a Ginny zbyt długo siedziała mu na kolanach. Wiedział, że ona go kocha. Wiedział i coś szeptało mu do ucha: przestań, zatrzymaj to. Ale był pijany i nieszczęśliwy, i tak bardzo chciał, żeby w końcu ktoś go dotknął. Następnego dnia obudził się z kacem i niesmakiem, zastanawiając nerwowo, czy na pewno użył czaru albo chociaż gumki.

Przez kolejne miesiące ciąży zmuszał się, by im wyszło. Były momenty, gdy Ginny wydawała się naprawdę szczęśliwa — urządzała im mieszkanie, przytulała się do niego na kanapie. Lecz Harry czuł tylko zaciskającą się na gardle odpowiedzialność i budził się w nocy, dysząc z przerażenia. Rzygał już odpowiedzialnością. Ileż można, ile?

Rok po ich zerwaniu Ginny związała się Deanem Thomasem, więc to Dean stał się de facto ojcem dla Jamesa. Harry przez następne lata robił wszystko, żeby przez jeden weekend w miesiącu dać synowi tyle, ile zdoła, ale to zawsze było za mało. Z każdym mijającym rokiem zauważał, że James zaczyna go traktować jak skarbonkę, kumpla, dalekiego krewnego. Może faktycznie nie powinien mieć dzieci, może nie potrafił.

Przez kolejne lata tonął, topił się w pracy. Był świetnym aurorem, szybko awansował, był skuteczny, najskuteczniejszy. Chodził na uroczyste gale i ściskał ręce, uśmiechał się do fleszy, ale nie do ludzi. Ron i Hermiona odsunęli się. Ron nie umiał z nim gadać o Ginny. Oboje mieli już dzieci, pracę, dorosłość.

— Harry, jak twoje życie? — spytała Luna podczas kolejnego spotkania. Od razu przechodziła do sedna. Mieli po dwadzieścia pięć lat, siedzieli w Miodowym Królestwie, jedząc nietopiące się lody.

— Dobrze, w porządku — odburknął. Zmieszał się i przeczesał włosy. — Ale o co pytasz?

— Jak żyjesz, Harry. Tylko o to. — Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego jak na kosmitę, jak na absurd, całkowity absurd.

— Tak sobie, nie wiem do końca — odpowiedział szczerze, przyglądając się parującej w szklance herbacie.

— Minęło już tyle lat, od kiedy zerwałeś z Ginny — poruszyła temat, który od jakiegoś czasu podejmowali z nim dosłowne wszyscy. Harry tego nie cierpiał, nie chciał z nikim o tym rozmawiać. Musiał pracować, musiał ściskać dłonie, musiał mieć wolny jeden weekend w miesiącu.

— Związki nie są dla mnie — odpowiedział wbrew sobie.

— Och, Harry, to takie brzydkie kłamstwo.

Harry wstał, usiadł, wykręcał dłonie. Chciał wyjść. Chciał, żeby Luna powiedziała mu coś miłego. Chciał w końcu być normalny.

— Jeszcze go nie znalazłeś — powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem. — On gdzieś tam jest.

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale wiedział, że to głupie, że zaprzecza tylko swojemu pragnieniu. Chciał, żeby ktoś na niego czekał, żeby kiedyś go znalazł. 

— Tato, czemu nikogo nie masz? — spytał dwunastoletni James, nawet on się temu dziwił.

— A chciałbyś, żebym kogoś miał? — nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie, ale chłopiec już nie dawał się zwodzić tak łatwo jak kiedyś. Wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział:

— Pewnie.

Harry’emu stanęły przed oczami możliwe kandydatury i stwierdził, że nikt nie jest dobry, nikt. Nikogo nie chce.

— Czy ty kiedyś kochałeś mamę? — spytał James później tego samego dnia.

— Nie, chyba raczej nie. — Był szczery, nie wiedział jak i po co miałby kłamać.

James pokiwał głową.

— To trochę słabe — skomentował i wciągnął powietrze nosem, zły.

Harry wiedział, że syn ma rację, ale też nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, co powiedzieć. „Byłeś pomyłką, synu”? Nie był pomyłką, nie. Oni byli pomyłką, Harry i Ginny. Ktoś ich błędnie napisał.

— Wolałbyś, żeby to Dean był twoim tatą? — spytał nagle, nie rozumiejąc po co. To takie dziecinne, Harry, takie… słabe. 

— No co ty, mój tata to Harry Potter — wyszczerzył się James. — Jesteś bohaterem. Mogę się tobą chwalić w szkole.

Harry chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie dał rady, więc tylko zmierzwił mu włosy i wrócił do kuchni, żeby zrobić obiad.

W końcu James dorósł i uczucie, że jest jego kumplem, dalekim krewnym czy skarbonką stało się mniej dojmujące. Gdy zaczął ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, Harry dostał niespodziewaną ofertę.

— Mam wolną posadę. — Dumbledore poprawił wiecznie spadające okulary i uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — Może chcesz coś zmienić w swoim życiu, mój kochany chłopcze?

Harry’ego zalało ciepło i przymknął oczy. Chciał być kochanym chłopcem Dumbledore'a, chciał wrócić do domu. To absurd, on jest absurdalny, ale chciał. Chciał zmienić swoje życie. Bycie aurorem, bohaterem, bycie Harrym Potterem było cholernie męczące.

— Tak — odpowiedział dyrektorowi z uśmiechem.

Trochę się bał, że James będzie tak blisko. Nie do końca wiedział, jak może to zmienić ich relacje, ale James miał jeszcze tylko jeden rok nauki, a on planował pozostać w Hogwarcie. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł, że chce mieć plan. 

— To nie problem, że James jest jeszcze w szkole? — spytał dyrektora.

Albus przechylił głowę i zastanowił się.

— Tylko wtedy, jeśli któryś z was zrobi z tego problem.

James się zgodził, Harry się zgodził, wszyscy się zgodzili. Złożył rezygnację w Ministerstwie, dostał medal za zasługi i schował go do kartonu na strychu. W tym samym dniu upił się po raz drugi w swoim życiu i spalił swoje aurorskie szaty. Wraz z nimi spalił się też dywan i osmoliła kanapa. Harry stwierdził, że taka zmiana wystroju bardzo mu pasuje. I tak miał zamiar sprzedać to mieszkanie.

Trzy dni później wprowadził się do swoich komnat w Hogwarcie. Trwały wakacje, część kadry wyjechała i zamek był prawie pusty. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, zaśmiał się. Znów zaczął być Harrym, zaczął sobie przypominać, jak to jest być Harrym, choćby czasem. Posada profesora OPCMu to był najlepszy możliwy wybór. Wiedział, że się nadaje, nie musiał tego nikomu udowadniać. Nikt resztą tego od niego nie oczekiwał. Na nowo zaprzyjaźnił się z Neville'em. Już zapomniał, jak go lubił. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Neville uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało, towarzyszył na spacerach, milczał. Nie pytał, czemu nikogo nie ma.

— Teraz się cieszysz, Harry — powiedział jednego dnia kwaśno — ale przekonasz się, jak przyjadą dzieciaki. Są jak armagedon.

Harry zaśmiał się i klepnął Neville’a po plecach. Do końca wakacji zostało jeszcze kilka dni, więc zdecydował się odnowić dawne znajomości. Przesiadywał u Hagrida i jadł z radością jego ciastka o strukturze i smaku płytek ceramicznych. Żartował przy śniadaniu z Minerwą i Pomoną, słuchał anegdot Flitwicka. Chodził nocami po zamku, uśmiechając się — teraz już nikt go nie wsadzi za to do kozy.

Najwięcej czasu spędzał z Neville'em. Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy w butelce zbrakło już whisky, Harry spytał go:

— Jaki jest James?

Neville uciekł wzrokiem i wyraźnie ważył słowa.

— Zdolny — powiedział w końcu — lubiany, przystojny. — Jego oczy biegały z kąta w kąt.

— Rozrabia? Tak jak ja? — próbował odgadnąć Harry.

Neville skrzywił się trochę, niepewny odpowiedzi.

— Trochę, ale nie tak jak ty. Jest inny niż ty.

Harry’ego to zabolało, bardziej niż by mógł przypuszczać.

— Ale jak inny?

— Dolać ci jeszcze? — Neville zmienił temat.

Więcej już o tym nie rozmawiali.

W końcu nadszedł wrzesień i uczniowie wrócili do Hogwartu. Harry świetnie się bawił na uczcie powitalnej. Kiedy Dumbledore go przedstawiał, wśród uczniów rozległy się oklaski, ktoś zaczął gwizdać, ktoś coś krzyknął. Harry jak zwykle trochę się zmieszał, trochę zaczerwienił. James klaskał i gwizdał najgłośniej, Syriusz Black wstał. Harry dyskretnie rozejrzał się po sali i jego wzrok padł na chłopaka siedzącego przy stole Ślizgonów. Patrzył na Jamesa skrzywiony, z wymalowaną na twarzy pogardą i nienawiścią. Harry zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony. Podczas uczty zerkał na niego często, aż w końcu pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Chłopak skrzywił się jeszcze mocniej. Był wysoki, chudy, ubrany na czarno. Niekoniecznie urodziwy. Siedział raczej z boku. Ślizgoni jak zawsze, a na pewno od czasu wojny, byli sztywni jak kije od mioteł.

— Kto to jest? — spytał dyskretnie Minerwę, kiedy na stołach pojawił się deser, a na sali zrobiło się już całkiem głośno od rozmów i śmiechu.

Minerwa spojrzała na ucznia krótko i lekko się zmarszczyła.

— To Severus Snape. Wybitny chłopiec, szczególnie z eliksirów, ale dość nieprzyjemny, zadziera nosa, odpycha wszystkich. Niekoniecznie lubiany — dorzuciła po chwili i zerknęła na Harry’ego. Harry zmarszczył się, widząc, że Minerwa się spina, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

— Powinienem coś wiedzieć? — zapytał w ciemno, ufając swoim przeczuciom.

Minerwa chrząknęła.

— Nie lubią się z twoim synem — odpowiedziała lakonicznie. 

Harry spojrzał raz jeszcze na chłopaka. Jadł elegancko i szybko, jakby się spieszył, jakby jedzenie było czynnością wstydliwą lub intymną. Kiedy skończył, odsunął talerz i zaczął dyskretnie rozglądać się po swoich kolegach. Wydawał się spięty, jakby chciał już wstać i odejść. Snape musiał poczuć jego spojrzenie, bo zerknął znów w jego stronę. Harry zaryzykował i uśmiechnął się. Chłopak skrzywił się w pogardzie, ale Harry dostrzegł, że się zmieszał, po czym odwrócił wzrok i podniósł z krzesła. Harry do końca uczty dyskretnie patrzył na Jamesa, zastanawiając się, czy przez ten rok uda mu się poznać lepiej swojego syna. 

* * *

Severus Snape nie lubił uczt, nie lubił publicznie jeść, nie lubił hałasu. Uwielbiał Hogwart, ale wolał, kiedy był pusty, a pusty był tylko, gdy włóczył się po nim nocą, narażając na utratę punktów albo szlaban. Jednak zazwyczaj udawało mu się uniknąć FIlcha, a reszta nauczycieli nie znajdowała upodobania w ściąganiu uczniów po nocy.

To był jego ostatni rok tutaj. Za każdym razem kiedy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, czuł chłód i strach. Myśl, że za rok nikt już nie wpuści go do klasy eliksirów, by mógł eksperymentować, przyprawiała go o mdłości. Odsunął talerz i spojrzał na pozostałych uczniów. Po drugiej stronie sali siedziała Lily. Potter nachylał się do niej i coś szeptał do ucha. Lily zaśmiała się cicho i uderzyła go w ramię. Będą małżeństwem. Severus to wiedział, widział od dawna, od kiedy zaczęła na niego narzekać. Nie potrafi zrozumieć tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, czuł tylko złość. Nienawiść do Pottera była prosta, oczywista. Uczucia do Lily natomiast były inne, ta nienawiść miała kilka warstw, poczucie winy i krzywdę. Zranił ją, to prawda. Nie zasługiwał na jej przyjaźń. Nienawidził jej za to, że kiedyś była dla niego miła. Nienawidził ją za to, że go porzuciła.

Przeniósł wzrok na Lupina i Blacka. Black był jeszcze gorszy niż Potter, ale Severus czuł do niego więcej pogardy niż nienawiści. No i Lupin. Niebezpieczna bestia w skórze łagodnego baranka. Lupin mu się podobał, złościł go, ale też trochę się go bał. Powiódł wzrokiem po jego ramionach i szczupłej szyi. Wiedział, jak jest inteligentny i niebezpieczny. Nie lubił tego w sobie, że Lupin mu się podoba. Lupin nie jest lepszy niż Potter czy Black i jest tylko niewiele lepszy niż Evans. Myślenie o nim to niepotrzebna strata czasu, który można przeznaczyć na eliksiry.

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Potter już zdążył się pochwalić wszystkim w szkole, że jego ojciec przychodzi tu uczyć. Byli podobni do siebie i jednocześnie różni. Dumał, jak daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Starszy Potter nie był tak oszałamiająco przystojny jak James, ani tak wysoki. Gapił się na niego, więc Severus skrzywił się, próbując wlać w swoje ostre rysy całą pogardę, którą czuł do jego syna, chowając jednocześnie kwitnący w płucach niepokój. Niech nie myśli, że mu imponuje. Że będzie piszczał i mdlał jak wszystkie głupie dziewczyny w szkole, które od początku uczty nie mówią o niczym innym.

Nowy profesor uśmiechnął się do niego, wprawiając Severusa w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Skrzywił się więc bardziej i odwrócił wzrok speszony. Pewnie James opowiedział mu kilka soczystych historii i teraz Potter z niego kpi. Obiecał sobie pokazać mu na najbliższych zajęciach, jak bardzo niekompetentnym jest nauczycielem.

Severus uwielbiał OPCM, ale głównie dlatego, że pociągała go czarna magia. Bardziej kochał tylko eliksiry nie rozróżniające dobra i zła — były tylko substancjami, które w małych ilościach leczą, w dużych zabijają. Lubił się też pojedynkować, lubił wygrywać i uczyć się na swoich porażkach. Rzadko przegrywał, zazwyczaj był skupiony, czujny i dokładny. Był też ciekawy, co było jego zaletą i wadą. Zerknął jeszcze raz na starszego Pottera, ale ten rozmawiał o czymś z McGonagall i już na niego nie patrzył. Severus wstał i wrócił do swojego dormitorium, sam. 

W związku z tym, że był wybitny z eliksirów (tak naprawdę dużo lepszy niż Slughorn, ta nędzna podróbka nauczyciela) zaproponowano mu indywidualny tutorial, który sprowadzał się do tego, że dostawał na kilka godzin w tygodniu laboratorium na własny użytek. Slughorn powinien go uczyć, albo choć superwizować, ale nie lubił Severusa do tego stopnia, że tylko uśmiechał się niepewnie, chrząkał, mówił: „poradzisz sobie, prawda?” i znikał w swoim gabinecie. Severus radził sobie doskonale, uśmiechał się kpiąco pod nosem, wyjmował kolejne ingrediencje i otwierał zaawansowane podręczniki. Mógłby w laboratorium spędzać prawie cały czas, eliksiry go uspokajały i wyciszały jego zazwyczaj zbyt gwałtowne emocje. Slughorn nie zaprosił go nigdy do swojego klubu, co Severusa nie dziwiło i złościło jednocześnie.

Od rozpoczęcia roku kilka razy minął się w korytarzu z nowym profesorem od OCPM. Za każdym razem Potter go zauważał, nie kłaniał się oczywiście, po prostu zauważał, patrzył na niego i Severus ciągle się peszył. Kolejny raz też zastanawiał się, co James mu powiedział i czy Potter użyje tego kiedyś przeciwko niemu na zajęciach. Wcale by się nie zdziwił.

Pierwsze zajęcia OCPMu były fantastyczne. Severus niechętnie przyznał wszystkim rację. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni Potterem. Że taki potężny, doświadczony, skromny i miły. Kiedy więc na kolejnych zajęciach nauczyciel zaprosił kogoś do pojedynku, zgłosił się. Potter podniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, ale uśmiechnął się i wskazał ręką środek sali.

Severus przygotowywał się do tego cały zeszły tydzień. Wyobrażał sobie ten pojedynek. Chciał sprawdzić, czy uda mu się trafić choć jedną klątwą w byłego aurora. Czy uda się go ośmieszyć albo rozdrażnić choćby kosztem własnej porażki. Wiedział, że musi dać z siebie wszystko.

Na początku szło mu dobrze, udało mu się zablokować wszystkie klątwy, a nawet rzucić kilka swoich. Potem z każdym czarem było trudniej. Potter nie pozwolił się ranić, niczym. 

Po kilku minutach walki pot spływał mu po plecach i po czole, i wiedział, że przegra.

Potter był zbyt potężny, każde zaklęcie przychodziło mu z łatwością — miał refleks, wiedzę, używał tarcz, o których Severus nigdy nie słyszał.

Zrobiło mu się zimno, ale taki koniec też przewidział. Cóż, musiał spróbować. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Czuł na sobie wzrok Jamesa i ukryty w nim tryumf. Był zdeterminowany wytrzymać do końca lub tak długo jak się da.

— Świetnie, panie Snape — pochwalił go nauczyciel pomiędzy zaklęciami i to rozwścieczyło Severusa jeszcze bardziej.

Uderzył klątwą z całej siły, bezradnie i trochę rozpaczliwie — jego czar splótł się z czarem Pottera.

Severus wiedział, że przegra. Że Potter używa może połowy swojej siły, że wystarczy, że pchnie jej więcej i wyląduje przyklejony do ściany, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Zrób to — warknął w myślach do nauczyciela, choć wiedział, że nie może go usłyszeć — skończ ze mną! Ale Potter nie skończył. Zwolnił czar i zrobił unik. Severus, wyczerpany, opuścił różdżkę i upadł na kolana. Reszta klasy wstrzymała oddech.

— 10 punktów dla Slytherinu — powiedział Potter i kiwnął głową z uznaniem. James prychał z niedowierzaniem, Black się skrzywił.

Severus, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, wrócił na swoje miejsce. Miał zamęt w głowie. Był tak łatwym celem, tak pięknie ofiarowanym barankiem. Dlaczego Potter nie sięgnął po zwycięstwo? To było dziwne. Absurdalne. Głupie. Poniżające. Spojrzał na nauczyciela i zobaczył za jego uchem cienką strużkę potu. Ten widok trochę go udobruchał.

Po zajęciach profesor poprosił go, żeby poczekał, choć Severus marzył tylko o tym, żeby uciec. Potter go przygniatał, przylepiał się do niego, owijał. Podświadomie czuł, że lepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli się będzie trzymał z daleka. Ale został po zajęciach, oczywiście musi zostać, był tylko uczniem.

Kiedy już nie było nikogo w sali, Potter podszedł do drzwi i ostrożnie je zamknął.

— To był fantastyczny pojedynek, panie Snape — powiedział, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Severus nie ufał uprzejmym uśmiechom.

— Mógł pan wygrać ze mną bez trudu — warknął. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nauczyciel kłamie. Wolał prawdę, choćby najgorszą. 

— Czasem nie chodzi o to, żeby wygrać. — Potter przechylił głowę i spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

Co za absurd. Severus zerknął w bok i zmarszczył brwi.

— Zawsze chodzi o to, żeby wygrać — odpowiedział w końcu i popatrzył wyzywająco w oczy nauczyciela.

Potter uśmiechnął się smutno i odwrócił w stronę biurka.

— Do widzenia, panie Snape — rzucił przez ramię. Severus chciał prychnąć albo coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział do końca co. Spojrzał na plecy Pottera, na jego kark i włosy, i pomyślał, że nie jest przystojny, w ogóle nie jest przystojny. Ta myśl tak go przeraziła, że odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybko z sali.

* * *

Przez pierwsze tygodnie szkoły Harry obserwował Snape’a. Zwracał na niego uwagę podczas zajęć i przyglądał mu się podczas posiłków. Tłumaczył sobie, że robi to w ochronie Jamesa, bo nikt, kto tak patrzy na jego syna, nie może mu dobrze życzyć. Ale też James nie zachowywał się, jakby potrzebował ochrony, jakby się czegokolwiek obawiał. Brylował wśród Gryfonów, uwodził nieustannie Lily, trenował przed meczami quidditcha. Kilka razy przyłapał ich na ostrej wymianie zdań i czarów, ale zawsze przychodził zbyt późno, by wiedzieć, o co poszło, czy też kto kogo zaczepił. Snape w tych sytuacjach zawsze patrzył na niego wyzywająco, jakby oczekiwał, że stanie po stronie Jamesa. A Harry boleśnie, choć nie bez satysfakcji, zawodził go w tej kwestii.

— O co chodzi z tobą i Snape'em? — spytał Harry syna podczas wspólnej wizyty w Trzech Miotłach. To był jeden z „jego” weekendów, ale Jamesa już nie dawało się namówić na całodzienne eskapady. Harry cieszył się, że zgodził się na kremowe piwo.

— O co chodzi ze mną i Snape'em? Jezu, tato, o co chodzi z tobą i Snape'em?! — zaperzył się James. — Przyznałeś mu punkty! _Chwalisz go!_ — Jego ładna twarz skrzywiła się, jakby miał zwymiotować ślimaki.

— Dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić? To był świetny pojedynek. Nie spodziewałem się tak wysokiego poziomu po uczniu — stwierdził rzeczowo Harry, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. 

— To przegryw, tato, nikt go nie lubi. Zadziera nosa, wydaje mu się, że jest nie wiadomo kim, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to beczy jak baba. Myślisz, że czemu się zgłosił? Pewno mu się wydawało, że cię pokona. Mogłeś mu utrzeć nosa, serio.

— Zrobił ci kiedyś coś złego?

— Mnie nie — twarz Jamesa była poważna — ale kiedyś obraził Lily.

— Aha. — Harry skinął głową. — Więc tu chodzi o Lily.

— Nie, wcale nie. To idiota, tato, zobaczysz sam. Zwykłe ścierwo.

Harry ostrzej spojrzał na syna. Nie widział go nigdy tak zaciętego.

— Co zrobił Lily? — spytał.

— Nazwał ją szlamą. — James nie potrafił ukryć swojego oburzenia.

— Hm. To przykre. — Harry potrafił sobie wyobrazić zaciśnięte usta Snape’a i bolesne, wyplute słowa.

— Przykre? To skurwysyństwo, tato. Lily była jego przyjaciółką.

— Była? Czyli już nie jest?

— Chwała Merlinowi, przejrzała na oczy — westchnął z ulgą James. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— I związała się z tobą? — zgadł.

James zaczerwienił się nieco. Jego twarz przez chwilę wydawała się młodsza.

— No, tak jakby — odpowiedział w końcu.

— Panna Evans to bardzo inteligentna dziewczyna. Wydaje się miła. I ładna.

Uśmiech Jamesa sięgnął jego uszu. Harry poczuł, że coś ciepłego kwitnie mu w klatce piersiowej. Tak dobrze było patrzeć na szczęśliwego, zakochanego Jamesa.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym wrócili do zamku. Kiedy doszli do dormitorium, Harry przytulił syna i poklepał go po plecach. James był już dorosły.

— Tato, a ty kiedy sobie kogoś znajdziesz? — spytał James jak pięć lat temu. Gruba dama, zerkając nad jego ramieniem, zawtórowała mu ochoczo. 

— Znów o to pytasz.

James wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął nosem. Stali chwilę w milczeniu.

— No jak chcesz. Idę, cześć. — I zniknął po drugiej stronie portretu.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy James domyśla się, że jest gejem, czy Ginny mu powiedziała. Czy ma coś przeciwko. Wiedział, że wszyscy dopytują się z troski, ale on nie lubił być w centrum niczyjego zainteresowania, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o tak intymne sprawy. Nic nie poradzi, że był sam.

Co nie znaczy, że przez te wszystkie lata nikogo nie było. Gdy libido i napięcie stawały się zbyt nieznośne, w gejowskim klubie zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto z chęcią obciągnie Wybrańcowi. Z czasem zaczął uczęszczać do tych mugolskich, choćby ze względu na mniejsze ryzyko, że cokolwiek przedostanie się do prasy. Jednak w żadnym z klubów — mugloskich czy nie — nie znalazł nikogo, kto jakkolwiek by się liczył. Nikogo, kto byłby wart zachodu. 

Skierował się do swoich komnat, planując przez resztę wieczoru czytać. Skręcił w kolejny korytarz i jego wzrok przyciągnął jasny pasek światła pod drzwiami. Był weekend, więc kto mógłby być w sali? Otworzył drzwi. Po ich drugiej stronie znalazł szkolne laboratorium i Severusa Snape’a ubranego w ochronny fartuch, pochylonego nad kociołkiem. Jego twarz była rozluźniona, niemal ładna, póki nie podniósł głowy i zobaczył, że stoi w drzwiach.

— Mam pozwolenie — syknął pospiesznie, jakby założył, że Harry go zruga. — Mam pozwolenie od dyrektora, mogę używać laboratorium w ramach indywidualnego tutorialu.

— Dobrze, spokojnie, panie Snape. Nie chcę pana stąd wyrzucać — zapewnił go Harry i wszedł do klasy. — Po prostu byłem ciekaw, kto pracuje w sobotę wieczorem.

Snape wciągnął powietrze nosem i pochylił się nad kociołkiem. Harry zauważył, że mimo płynnych ruchów, jego dłonie nieco drżą. Usiadł na jednej z ławek i obserwował ucznia, świadomy, że jego obecność go peszy. Poczuł z tego powodu jakąś złośliwą przyjemność. Jakby tylko czekał, aż rumieniec wypłynie spod ciasnej stójki starego swetra. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając, co się właściwie dzieje. Czemu nagle drażnienie tego dzieciaka było takie… zajmujące, żeby nie użyć słowa ekscytujące, bo oczywiście byłaby to spora przesada. 

— Słyszałem, że jesteś wybitny z eliksirów — powiedział w końcu. Próbował sobie raz jeszcze wyobrazić tego chłopca, jak obraża przyjaciółkę. Jak ją odtrąca. Jak mówi sobie w głowie: „nikogo nie potrzebuję, nikogo nie chcę, nikt się nie liczy”.

Snape był raczej nieładny. Wysoki i chudy, z wiecznie zbyt poważnym wyrazem twarzy i cieniem w czarnych oczach. Harry znał ten cień, widział go czasem w lustrze. Wierzył, że mało kto Snape’a lubi i że zadziera nosa. Kolejne zdanie tylko to potwierdziło. 

— Wśród takiej zgrai idiotów nie jest trudno być wybitnym — rzucił ostro i zaczął siekać liście sinych wodorostów.

Harry przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się. Pewnie gdyby nie ten cień w oczach, zostawiłby go w spokoju, wpisując jego nazwisko w rubrykę: Draco Malfoy. Ale to nie był nadęty i głupi Malfoy, przekonany że wartość człowieka można zmierzyć wysokością bankowego rachunku czy czystością krwi. Malfoy, którego do refleksji i zmiany zmusiła dopiero trauma wojny. Koniec końców Draco wyrósł na porządnego faceta, ojca i męża. Harry rozmawiał z nim czasem podczas uroczystości.

Snape tutaj był inny. Jego pogarda była obroną, zadzieranie nosa maską. Był niemożliwie zacięty, wycofany, nieszczęśliwy. Harry’ego zmartwiła bezkompromisowa i okrutna ocena Jamesa. Jego syn był do tego stopnia ślepy?

To tylko dzieciak — przemknęło mu przez myśl. — Dzieciaki tak mają. Są ślepe i okrutne.

— Co przygotowujesz? — spytał, decydując się nie przerywać dręczenia. Snape zmarszczył się, jakby bardzo nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale czuł, że powinien. Harry’ego bawiło to wewnętrzne zmaganie.

— Wywar żywej śmierci — powiedział w końcu niechętnie i cicho.

Harry dyskretnie się wyprostował, zaniepokojony.

— A po co ci wywar żywej śmierci? — zapytał.

— Po nic! — Snape odsunął się, jakby się bał, że zaraz wyrwie mu kociołek z rąk. — Ćwiczę po prostu. Poprawiam formułę w podręczniku.

Harry podszedł do stołu. Faktycznie, leżał na nim podręcznik do eliksirów, którego też używał na szóstym roku swojej nauki. Marginesy byłe pełne odręcznych komentarzy, a sam tekst w wielu miejscach pokreślony. Z bliska jeszcze lepiej widział, jak spięty jest chłopak, jak napięta jest jego twarz. Nie wyglądał na swój wiek, wydawał się starszy. Miał zniszczone, zbyt krótkie jak na swój wzrost spodnie i sweter, teraz częściowo przykryty fartuchem. Harry’emu przypomniały się jego własne, zbyt duże ubrania, odziedziczone po Dudleyu. Musi spytać Slughorna o rodziców chłopca.

— Chyba pan nie lubi towarzystwa, panie Snape — stwierdził w końcu oczywistość.

Snape wzruszył ramieniem i był to w końcu jakiś normalny, nastolatkowy gest. Nic nie odpowiedział, bo pewnie się bał, że straci punkty za bezczelność czy brak dobrego wychowania. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę, jak pracuje. Pewne, zgrabne ruchy jego rąk były hipnotyzujące. — Proszę nie siedzieć zbyt długo. Chłopcy w pana wieku muszą się wysypiać.

— Nie jestem chłopcem! — warknął ostro Snape. Na jego szyi pojawiła się czerwona plama. Ach, więc w końcu.

— Może nie — westchnął Harry cicho. — Ale póki jest pan w szkole, nauczyciele są zobowiązani dbać o pana bezpieczeństwo — dodał głośniej.

Snape prychnął. Zmrużył oczy w jawnej nienawiści i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. Harry poczuł ciarki przebiegające po ciele.

— Chce mi pan coś powiedzieć? — spytał w końcu, ale Snape uparcie milczał.

— Nie.

Chłopak wrócił do pracy. Jego ramiona zwisły.

— Proszę nie siedzieć tu dłużej niż do dziesiątej — powtórzył Harry, chcąc brzmieć bardziej jak nauczyciel i wyszedł z sali.

* * *

Kolejne tygodnie minęły Harry’emu szybko i przyjemnie. Stwierdził, iż uczenie przynosi mu więcej satysfakcji niż jakakolwiek praca w terenie. James wydawał się dobrze znosić jego obecność, choć Harry miał też okazję zobaczyć, jak bardzo są sobie obcy. Za punkt honoru obrał sobie również dyskretne obserwowanie Snape’a, lecz ten przez ostatnie tygodnie z niczym się nie wychylał. Na jego zajęciach był zdystansowany, umiarkowanie aktywny, skupiony. Harry nie miał wrażenia, że chce go sprowokować, jak zapewne miał zamiar na początku roku.

— Horacy — zagadnął kiedyś Slughorna podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali. Stary profesor odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął życzliwie, jednocześnie nerwowo zacierając ręce. Harry przypomniał sobie uroczyste kolacje u niego. Oczywiście był na nie zaproszony. Slughorn nie mógłby nie zaprosić Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a, przyszłego Wybawcy. Harry poczuł w gardle gorycz przyprawioną pogardą. Mógłby się założyć, że Slughorn nie zaprosił Snape’a do swojego klubu dla elit. — Uczeń z twojego domu, Severus Snape — Slughorn wyraźnie się zmieszał i trochę odsunął — kojarzysz go?

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, mam z nim indywidualne zajęcia z eliksirów. Coś przeskrobał? Ten chłopak jest…

— Nie, nic nie przeskrobał — przerwał mu Harry. — Wiesz coś o jego domu rodzinnym?

— Nie, nic specjalnego. Jest półkrwi. — Czyli jednak to nadal ma znaczenie, osiemnaście lat po śmierci Voldemorta. — Ojciec mugol, matka czarownica. Jego matka nie żyje, zmarła jakoś jak był na trzecim czy czwartym roku, nie pamiętam. Ojciec mieszka gdzieś w Manchesterze.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Coś jeszcze wiesz?

— Nie, nie bardzo. Młody Snape nie jest typem rozmownego ucznia, nie zwierza się ani mnie ani nikomu innemu, zawsze tak było. Nie miałem nigdy kontaktu z żadnym z jego rodziców, może Dumbledore? Nie wiem. — Horacy wzruszył ramionami. — I jak? Podoba ci się w szkole, Harry? — zmienił temat i znów uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

Harry rozmawiał z nim jeszcze chwilę o niczym, po czym przeprosił i udał się do siebie.

* * *

Severus stwierdził, że jest umiarkowanie zadowolony, co było absolutnie najwyższą możliwą notą, jaką mógł przypisać swojemu życiu. Ostatni rok w Hogwarcie zapowiadał się… spokojnie. James odpuścił, Black przestał się nim interesować. Miał więcej swobody niż wcześniej i obchodził jeszcze mniej osób. Miał mnóstwo czasu i możliwości, żeby się szkolić i udoskonalać techniki warzenia. Planował zostać najmłodszym mistrzem eliksirów w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Skrycie liczył, że może Dumbledore pozwoli mu zostać w zamku, gdy będzie kontynuował naukę — mógłby pomóc Slughornowi, albo dbać o zaopatrzenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Jednym wyjątkiem od tego „niezauważania” był starszy Potter. Severus kilka razy próbował go sprowokować i sprawdzać. Szukał w jego wzroku okrutnych błysków, które widział u Jamesa, śladów nepotyzmu. Potter uparcie go rozczarowywał. Był uprzejmy, sprawiedliwy, łagodny. I idiotycznie się do niego uśmiechał.

Nikt się nie do niego nie uśmiechał. Kiedyś uśmiechała się Lily, ale to było dawno, jak za mgłą. Teraz przypominanie sobie uśmiechu Lily budziło w nim żal i zniechęcenie. Nie chciał takich powtórek. Nie potrzebował ich. Więc zdecydował się nie zaczepiać już Pottera i spokojnie wycofać tam, gdzie jego miejsce — w cień. Skupiona na nim uwaga Bohatera Czarodziejskiego Świata nie mogła trwać długo. Severus mógł być dla niego co najwyżej kuriozum, dziwowiskiem. Założył, że jeśli zejdzie nauczycielowi z oczu, to ten przestanie się nim interesować i to nieznośne, sączące się w niego uczucie, które w nim wywoływał, to drżenie i niepewność, ustanie.

Pod koniec listopada, kiedy już myślał, że Huncwoci naprawdę dali mu spokój, Black zaczepił go na korytarzu. Chwycił go za rękaw i wciągnął w ciemny zaułek.

— Spierdalaj, wszarzu — zaklął Severus i wyrwał rękę.

— Zamknij się, Snape, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Ciekawość była pierwszym stopniem do piekła, a Severus dobrze wiedział, co może w nim znaleźć. Jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać i słuchał dalej.

— Słyszałem, że jesteś niezdrowo zainteresowany wilkołakami, Snape.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Domyślał się, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem, ale nie przyznawał się do tej wiedzy.

— Chcesz zobaczyć jednego? Wiem, gdzie się ukrywa podczas pełni. — Oczy Blacka zalśniły, jakby odbił się w nich wspomniany księżyc.

— Chyba zwariowałeś. Nikt normalny nie szukałby wilkołaka.

— Tchórzysz?

— Nie tchórzę, baranie. Staram się być rozsądny — wypluł Severus i zrobił ruch, żeby wyjść z zaułka.

— Czekaj — szepnął Black. — Wilkołak jest w klatce. Przecież bym cię nie wysyłał, gdyby nie był. Nie lubię cię, ale nie jestem idiotą.

Severus zerknął na niego nieufnie. To niewątpliwie była propozycja godna rozważenia. _Daj sobie spokój_ — coś szepnęło w jego głowie. Zmarszczył brwi i w końcu kiwnął głową.

— Powiesz mi gdzie? — zapytał.

— Pokażę ci — Black wyszczerzył swoje długie, białe zęby.

* * *

W dniu, w którym przypadała pełnia, Harry siedział przed kominkiem, sprawdzając eseje. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. 

— Tato, tato to ja. — Głos Jamesa był wyższy niż zwykle. Syn nigdy nie przychodził do niego niezapowiedziany. Zaniepokojony otworzył drzwi. James opierał się o framugę i z trudem łapał powietrze. Miał na sobie tylko sweter i spodnie od pidżamy.

— Snape. Snape tam poszedł — dyszał. — Syriusz go namówił, ale jak mu się coś stanie, to Remusa wywalą. Nie wiedziałem komu powiedzieć.

Harry’emu udało się z nieskładnych wypowiedzi syna ułożyć logiczny splot zdarzeń. Większość kadry wiedziała o kondycji młodego Lupina i zaaranżowała miejsce, gdzie mógłby spokojnie przetrwać pełnię, nie będąc zagrożeniem dla reszty uczniów. Najwyraźniej nie przewidzieli wszystkiego, albo nadmiernie uśpili swoją czujność.

Harry zerwał z wieszaka płaszcz i wyciągnął różdżkę. Postanowił stłumić strach i gniew, i działać zgodnie z doświadczeniem.

— Masz się stąd nie ruszać! — krzyknął do syna.

— Idę z tobą! — zaprotestował James.

— Wykluczone! — powiedział ostro, ostrzej niż kiedykolwiek. — Masz tu siedzieć i na mnie czekać. — I wybiegł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Biegł szybko wdzięczny, że zostało mu jeszcze trochę kondycji z aurorskich czasów. Minął bramę i rozejrzał się po błoniach. Niestety w zasięgu wzroku nie było nic, co mogło przypominać ucznia. Ruszył znów w stronę lasu, tak szybko jak potrafił.

Kiedy dotarł do Bijącej Wierzby, kilkoma zaklęciami unieruchomił jej rozszalałe gałęzie. Ktoś musiał tędy niedawno przechodzić. Wczołgał się do tunelu, błagając wszystkie słuchające go bóstwa, aby darowali mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Wizja Snape’a leżącego na brudnej podłodze, w kałuży swojej krwi i z rozszarpanym gardłem sprawiała, że jego żołądek i gardło spazmatycznie kurczyły się ze strachu. 

Tunel się skończył i Harry zaczął skradać się korytarzem, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Niedaleko rozległ się charakterystyczny pomruk świadczący, że wilkołak jest już w pełni sił i zapewne wyczuł ofiarę.

Skręcił w lewo i zamarł.

Potężna, zgarbiona, ciemna sylwetka rysowała się w wyrwie muru, w miejscu gdzie zapewne kiedyś musiały być drzwi. Lupin warczał cicho. Jego oczy były żółte i wypełnione rządzą krwi, nozdrza rozsuwały się, łapiąc zapach. Zauważył Pottera i zawył. Zrobił pierwszy krok. Harry zmusił się, by oderwać od niego wzrok i poszukać Snape’a. W pomieszczeniu po prawej zobaczył skulony, drżący cień. Więc jeszcze żyje. Jeszcze go wilkołak nie dopadł. W głowie Harry'ego zrobiło się jaśniej. Uniósł różdżkę. Rozwścieczony wilkołak ruszył w jego stronę.

Harry nie miał czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym, czy się boi.

Rzucił jeden czar, potem kolejny, zrobił unik. Trzeci czar spętał wilkołakowi nogi, piąty go unieruchomił. Był potężnym, wyszkolonym aurorem i młody wilkołak nie był dla niego wyzwaniem. Przelewitował bestię z powrotem do pokoju na tyłach korytarza i rzucił potężne zapory. Dopiero wówczas odetchnął swobodniej i wyprostował się. Nie dał sobie jednak czasu na ochłonięcie, wbiegł do pomieszczenia, gdzie wcześniej zobaczył Snape’a.

Chłopak siedział na ziemi, bez ruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry ukucnął przed nim i chwycił za ramię.

— Snape! — Starał się nie krzyczeć, ale jego głos i tak był wysoki ze zdenerwowania. — Snape, słyszysz mnie? Nic ci nie jest?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, ale jego wzrok był zamglony i nieprzytomny.

— Severusie, jesteś bezpieczny — zaczął Harry raz jeszcze, spokojniej. — Nic ci nie jest. — Gładził jedno ramię. — Oddychaj. Oddychaj.

Patrzył, jak chuda pierś unosi się trochę bardziej i położył na niej dłoń. Druga cały czas trzymała ramię chłopca.

— Tak jest, Severusie, bardzo dobrze — powtarzał cały czas, patrząc mu w oczy. — Oddychaj. Jeszcze raz. Wszystko dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Kiedy Snape zdawał się choć trochę wrócić do siebie, chwycił go pod ramię i zmusił, żeby wstał. Harry nie powinien być aż tak zaniepokojony, ale był. Chciał go jak najszybciej stąd zabrać.

— Musimy stąd iść. Chwyć mnie za rękę.

Snape podał mu rękę i dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył, że jego policzki są mokre od łez. Na ten widok w Harrym coś pękło, strumień żalu i współczucia przez chwilę nie pozwolił mu zaczerpnąć oddechu. Chciał wziąć Severusa w ramiona i kołysać, kołysać bez końca, póki nie przestanie się trząść. Ale wiedział, że to idiotyczne. Niedopuszczalne. Mocniej chwycił chude ramię.

Ruszyli w stronę tunelu, chłopak pozwolił się prowadzić. Szli wolno przez las i przez błonia, milcząc. W końcu Snape go puścił, wytarł rękawem usta i nos. Jego twarz znów przybrała swój kamienny, nieprzyjemny grymas.

— Zostanę zawieszony? — spytał w końcu. — Wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły?

— Nie, panie Snape, nie wydaje mi się. Najważniejsze, że nic panu nie jest. Na razie niech pan o tym nie myśli. Odprowadzę pana do skrzydła szpitalnego, lepiej żeby pan przespał się gdzieś, gdzie jest spokój.

Snape nie protestował. Kiedy dotarli do zamku, Harry krótko zrelacjonował sytuację Poppy, która natychmiast wskazała uczniowi łóżko i napoiła go eliksirami uspokajającymi. Gdy wyszła z sali, Harry podszedł na chwilę do skulonego na łóżku ciała. Nie wiedział, jak miałby go pocieszyć, więc tylko delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

— Kto cię tam wysłał? — spytał.

— Nikt mnie nie wysłał. Sam chciałem pójść — powiedział cicho Snape.

Harry kiwnął głową i zdecydował się przełożyć przesłuchanie na lepszy moment.

— Spróbuj zasnąć, Severusie. Jesteś już bezpieczny. — Ścisnął jego ramię raz jeszcze i wyszedł na korytarz.

Kiedy wrócił do swoich komnat, James siedział na sofie, spięty.

— I co? — spytał natychmiast.

— Severus przeżył, ale jest w szoku. Remus jest bezpieczny, miejmy nadzieję, że podczas tej pełni nikogo nie będzie w stanie skrzywdzić. — Usiadł na kanapie i zapatrzył się w ogień. — Skąd w ogóle Snape o tym wszystkim się dowiedział? — spytał. — Myślałem, że to tajemnica.

— Domyślał się już od dawna. Syriusz chciał go nastraszyć, więc powiedział mu, gdzie Lupin się ukrywa podczas pełni. Idiota tam polazł, sam jest sobie winny. — James patrzył w bok, a doświadczenie aurora podpowiadało Harry’emu, że kłamie.

— Trudno mi uwierzyć, żeby pan Snape był do tego stopnia nierozważny.

James wzruszył ramieniem.

— Ciekawość nie popłaca. — Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i brzydko. Skąd w nim tyle okrucieństwa?

— James, powiedz mi, jak dokładnie było?

— Wszystko ci powiedziałem! — krzyknął chłopak i zerwał się z kanapy. — Nie wiem, po co to rozgrzebujesz. Nic się temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi nie stało, więc o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi, co? Czemu jesteś dla niego taki miły?

— Nie jestem miły! — zagrzmiał Harry. — On mógł dziś zginąć, rozumiesz?

— No i chuj! Nikt by po nim nie płakał.

Harry odsunął się, jakby James go uderzył. Potem, zrezygnowany, spuścił głowę.

— Martwi mnie to, co mówisz, synu.

— Jesteś pojebany — rzucił James i wyszedł z jego komnat, trzaskając drzwiami.

Harry westchnął. Wsparł głowę na rękach i spróbował opanować gniew i rozczarowanie.

 _To twoja wina, za mało z nim przebywałeś_ — szepnął do niego jakiś głos i fala poczucia winy zalała go od stóp do głów.

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry udał się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gotowy opowiedzieć mu o całym zdarzeniu.

— Oj, to niefortunne. — Kiedy Harry skończył, Albus wyjął z kieszeni cytrynowe cukierki. — Będzie trzeba wysłuchać każdej ze stron, jak tylko panowie Lupin i Snape wydobrzeją.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Chciałbym przy tym być — odpowiedział.

— Jesteś pewny, Harry? — Dyrektor zerknął na niego spod okularów-połówek.

— Oczywiście, że jestem pewny, dlaczego nie miałbym być?

Dumbledore wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Dotyczy to twojego syna, będziesz w podwójnej roli.

— Dźwignę to — odburknął Harry. — Czasem mam wrażenie, że nie znam własnego dziecka.

— Dzieci nie są przedłużeniem nas samych, Harry. Są odrębnymi bytami. Ze swoimi doświadczeniami, cechami charakteru i decyzjami.

— Wiem. Staram się o tym pamiętać.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy.

— Może ma pan rację, dyrektorze. Niech pan to sam załatwi.

Albus uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Harry uznał, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. Skłonił głowę i wstał z fotela.

— Powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć — powiedział do niego dyrektor, nim Harry sięgnął po klamkę. Rzucił mu przez ramię mordercze spojrzenie i wyszedł.

* * *

Przesłuchanie u Dumbledore'a nie wniosło do wyjaśnienia sprawy dużo więcej niż Harry już sam wiedział. Snape nie wykręcał się od odpowiedzialności, James i Syriusz milczeli. Syriusz, przyciśnięty, wydukał w końcu, że być może wprowadził Snape’a w błąd, zapewniając go, że wilkołak jest trzymany w klatce. Dyrektor pokiwał tylko głową. Z bólem serca i wbrew sobie zapowiedział, iż nie obejdzie się bez konsekwencji i przydzielił obu chłopcom tydzień szlabanu. Syriusz miał go odbyć u Filcha, a Snape u Pottera.

Oczywiście za tą decyzją stał jakiś szatański plan dyrektora, Harry był tego pewien. Coś w stylu: ”Tak świetnie dogadujesz się z naszym biednym Severusem, może będziesz miał na niego dobry wpływ”. Harry westchnął i potarł brwi. Nie żeby wizja spędzenia kilku wieczorów z uczniem była jakoś szczególnie upiorna, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że budzi w nim mrowiący niepokój i ostrzeżenie. Że może jednak lepiej by było, dla nich obu, by Snape odbywał szlabany z kimś innym. 

Zdecydował, że wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, nie chce karać Snape’a. Kiedy pierwszego wieczoru uczeń zjawił się w drzwiach jego gabinetu, wziął z biurka garść zwojów, które właśnie poprawiał, i wstał.

— Pójdzie pan za mną, panie Snape.

Przez całą drogę do klasy eliksirów żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Harry złapał się na tym, że celowo nie patrzy na ucznia, że nie chce mu się przyglądać. Wszedł do laboratorium i położył swoją pracę przy jednym ze stołów. Snape stanął w drzwiach, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

— Niech pan zamknie drzwi.

Snape zrobił, jak mu kazano.

— Proszę wziąć się do pracy — westchnął Harry i rozwinął pergamin, na którym już zaczął nanosić pierwsze poprawki.

— Ale… — zaczął Snape.

— Nie mam zamiaru pana karać, panie Snape. Niech pan wykorzysta szlaban na swoje badania czy eksperymenty, cokolwiek pan robi podczas indywidualnych lekcji eliksirów.

Snape patrzył na niego, jakby postradał zmysły. Wolno i ostrożnie zbliżył się do lady, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć tak wygodnego dla siebie rozwiązania. Po chwili już wiązał fartuch i wyciągnął ze swojej osobistej szuflady zniszczone rękawiczki.

— Dziękuję — padło po piętnastu minutach ciszy, w której obaj pracowali.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział mu Harry i milczeli już do końca wieczoru.

Kolejne szlabany upłynęły podobnie z tą różnicą, że Harry pozwalał sobie od czasu do czasu patrzeć na Snape’a. Pozwalał sobie, czy nie mógł się powstrzymać? Nie rozstrzygał tego dylematu. Nie przeszkadzał mu w pracy i nie pytał, czym się zajmuje; po prostu od czasu do czasu odrywał wzrok od książki czy eseju i obserwował jego ruchy, uśmiechał się na ciche przekleństwa, gdy coś nie szło po myśli ucznia, czy przysłuchiwał się cichemu mamrotaniu, gdy Snape zdawał się zapominać, że ktoś jest z nim w sali.

Ostatniego wieczoru, kiedy szlaban dobiegał końca, Snape podszedł do jego biurka. Harry spojrzał w górę. Snape nie patrzył mu w oczy, marszczył brwi, jakby coś go bolało. W wyciągniętej ręce trzymał fiolkę wypełnioną fioletowo-złotym płynem.

— Co to jest? — spytał Harry.

— To dla pana.

Harry ostrożnie wziął butelkę z jego dłoni, dbając, aby nie dotknąć długich palców.

— To nic takiego — wymamrotał szybko Snape. — Zmodyfikowany oculi relevium. Zauważyłem, że szybko się panu męczy wzrok.

— Zauważyłeś? — Harry poczuł, jak coś ciepłego uderza go w płuca i zrozumiał, że się zawstydził jak dzieciak. Roześmiał się krótko na absurd tej sytuacji. Niemożliwe — rzekł do siebie w duchu i pozbierał na tyle, by przywołać swój nauczycielski ton. — To bardzo uprzejme z pana strony, panie Snape. Dziękuję.

Severus odwrócił się szybko, wrócił do stołu i zaczął sprzątać.

Harry podszedł do niego i stanął obok.

— Lepiej się pan czuje? — spytał, próbując wymazać z głosu troskę. Nie udało mu się to do końca.

— Proszę? — Snape spojrzał na niego oczami wielkimi jak kociołki. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Spytałem, czy lepiej się pan czuje — powtórzył.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramieniem, nie przerywając pracy. Harry obserwował pulsującą na szyi żyłę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oddech przyspieszył i wycofał się szybko.

— Na dziś kończymy. Proszę wracać prosto do swojego dormitorium.

Snape tylko kiwnął głową. Harry nie zwlekał w drzwiach, czując, że musi szybko, bardzo szybko wyjść.

Kiedy wrócił do swoich komnat, zdecydował, że dziś dobrze mu zrobi szklanka czegoś mocniejszego. Nalał sobie trochę szkockiej i wszedł do sypialni. Postawił podarowany flakonik na szafce koło łóżka. Patrzył, jak ogień błyska w fioletowym płynie. Po chwili znów po niego sięgnął i wrócił do salonu. Położył flakonik na ławie przed kominkiem. Trzymanie go obok łóżka nagle wydało mu się zdecydowanie zbyt niestosowne.

Jęknął, czując raczej niż wiedząc, że coś zaczyna się z nim dziać.

— Powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć, Potter — powiedział do siebie i wszedł do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic.

* * *

Zbliżały się święta i Harry cieszył się, że zostaje w zamku. Od wielu lat spędzał je sam, co mu znów aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało, ale wizja wspólnego posiłku z Hagridem, Dumbledore'em i McGonagall sprawiała, że uśmiechał się i poczuł znów jak dwunastolatek. Wspominał czasem święta w Norze, ale od czasu rozstania z Ginny Weasleyowie nie potrafili odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Zapraszali go jeszcze kilka lat z rzędu, ale Harry wiedział, że lepiej będzie, gdy odmówi, i odmawiał.

Okazało się, że na święta zostanie też Neville i Harry miał nadzieję wyciągnąć go w przerwie na piwo czy dwa.

Na kilka dni przed świętami, kiedy cały zamek przystrojony był świątecznymi ozdobami, Harry wspiął się po krętych schodach prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora. Usłyszał dobiegające z góry podniesione głosy, ale nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Zmarszczył brwi i przyspieszył kroku. Nim dotarł do celu, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

— Przykro mi, Severeusie. — Zabrzmiał głos Dumbledora. Snape trzasnął drzwiami i zbiegł po schodach. Harry chwycił go za rękaw szaty.

— Coś się stało? — spytał pospiesznie.

Snape spojrzał na niego wielkimi ze zdumienia oczami, ale po chwili skrzywił się i wyrwał rękę.

— Spieszę się na zajęcia — warknął i zniknął za kolejnym zakrętem schodów.

Harry wspiął się po ostatnich kilku stopniach i wszedł do gabinetu Albusa.

— Dzień dobry, dyrektorze. — Ukłonił się, stając w drzwiach.

— Harry. — Uśmiech, którym go przywitał, był raczej rozkojarzony. — Wejdź, chłopcze, dobrze cię widzieć.

— Widziałem Severusa Snape’a, jak wybiegał z pana gabinetu. — Harry zdecydował się nie marnować czasu. Niepokój sprawiał, że jego głos nieco zadrżał. — Coś się stało? Wydawał się…

— Wściekły, wiem — dokończył za niego Dumbledore. — Często jest wściekły. 

Harry usiadł i spojrzał wyczekująco. Albus westchnął i odchylił się na krześle.

— Severus prosił, by mógł zostać w Hogwarcie na święta.

Harry wolno skinął głową.

— Nie mogłem dać pozwolenia — kontynuował dyrektor. — Ojciec cały czas jest jego prawnym opiekunem i nie wyraził zgody na pobyt syna podczas ferii. Mam związane ręce.

— Wie pan, dlaczego Severus nie chce spędzać świąt w domu? — spytał Harry, ale miał wrażenie, że zna odpowiedź, choć nic o tym chłopcu nie wiedział. Nie nic — poprawił się w myślach — mało.

— Mogę się tylko domyślać. Rozmawiałem z jego ojcem zaledwie raz. To gwałtowny, nieprzyjemny człowiek, który nienawidzi wszystkiego, co jest związane z magią. Myślę, że się nie dogadują, szczególnie od czasu śmierci matki Severusa.

— Skoro się nie dogadują, to powinno być mu na rękę, że syn spędzi święta z dala od niego.

— To chyba nie jest takie proste, Harry — westchnął ciężko Albus i zaplótł przed sobą dłonie.

Harry’emu stanęły przed oczami wszystkie święta spędzone u Dursleyów, koszmarne noce w komórce pod schodami. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Opanował dreszcz i zgniótł dawny lęk.

— Pojadę tam — zdecydował, nie zostawiając dyrektorowi miejsca na dyskusję. Już kiedyś w tej szkole dyrektor zignorował niedolę jakiegoś dziecka. — Porozmawiam z jego ojcem.

— Nie wiem czy… — zaczął Albus.

— Niech mi pan da jego adres — przerwał mu Harry. W jego zielonych oczach błysnęła gniewna stal.

Albus otworzył szufladę i podał mu żółtą, papierową teczkę.

* * *

Zanim udał się do Manchesteru, do rodzinnego domu Snape’a, postanowił przejrzeć dokładnie akta swojego ucznia. Czuł, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, że jego ciekawość robi się zbyt… niepokojąca, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Tłumaczył sobie, że to przecież tylko szkolne dokumenty i jako nauczyciel może znać ich treść. Przecież nie znajdzie tam nic naprawdę intymnego.

Przeskanował jego oceny na przestrzeni lat, które, prócz kilku wyjątków, plasowały się zawsze na najwyższym poziomie. Jego zachowanie natomiast pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Lista przewinień i szlabanów była całkiem długa. Martwiło go, że tak często w krótkich notkach pojawiało się nazwisko jego syna. Najwyraźniej ich wzajemna niechęć trwała już dobrych parę lat. James nigdy o nim nie wspominał.

W rubryce „dodatkowe uwagi” również znalazł kilka niepokojących informacji. Powinien może bardziej się zdziwić, ale cóż — nie zdziwił się. Snape częściej niż statystyczny uczeń lądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Kilka razy były to tak zwane „ogólne obrażenia” i „długotrwałe urazy” z datami, które z chorobliwą regularnością pojawiały się w kolejnych latach — zazwyczaj krótko po powrocie z wakacji lub ferii. Harry przymknął oczy.

_Poppy też się nie domyślała?_

W karcie znalazł też notatkę dotycząca „incydentu na błoniach”. Nazwiska wszystkich czterech Huncwotów widniały w rubryce „uczestnicy zdarzenia”. Harry uderzył różdżką w pergamin i litery rozsunęły się, ustępując miejsca niewielkiemu ekranowi. Najwyraźniej Dumbledore umieścił tu czyjeś wspomnienie wydarzenia. Ekran rozświetlił się, pokazując siedzącego pod drzewem Snape’a zatopionego w lekturze.

Kiedy projekcja zgasła, Harry był pewien, że zwymiotuje. Żołądek miał ciężki, a w głowie czuł watę. Jego syn. To jego syn to zrobił. Po tym czego dowiedział się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, nie łudził się, że wspomnienie mogło być fałszywe. Zamknął teczkę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szkockiej. Niewiele było zachowań syna, które zamartwiłyby go bardziej niż to, co właśnie obejrzał. Nawet gdyby szukał trolla w lochach. Nawet gdyby ukradł latający samochód.

Może to był zły pomysł, że przyszedł tu pracować. Wolałby nie wiedzieć. Czuł wściekłość. Najchętniej wytargałby syna za włosy z dormitoroium i zrobił mu to samo co on Snape’owi. Niech zobaczy jak to jest, niech to przeżyje.

Harry wiedział, jak to jest, znał to. Stanął mu przed oczami niedostępny, skrzywiony Severus i znów poczuł, że chciałby go wziąć w ramiona. Przeprosić za coś, co przecież nie było jego winą. Powiedzieć, że mu przykro. Może to jednak była jego wina. James był jego synem.

Wściekłość nigdy nie była dobrym doradcą, więc zdecydował się porozmawiać z Jamesem, jak tylko się uspokoi. Nie był jednak na tyle chwalebny, by przełknąć swój gniew lub go przespać. Zerknął na adres rodzinnego domu Snape’a i wziął pełną garść proszku Fiuu. Ojcu Snape’a nie był nic winien i może, naprawdę może porządnie skopać mu tyłek.

Gdy aportował się na Spinner's End, robiło się już ciemno. Stojące dookoła budynki były zaniedbane, wokół było dużo śmieci. W okolicy nikogo nie dostrzegł. Dwie latarnie paliły się na pomarańczowo, mrok powoli ukrywał nędzę krajobrazu. Dwa wysokie kominy fabryki dzieliły horyzont na pół. Dom Severusa był ostatni w szeregu. Na zewnątrz leżała stara podarta kanapa, lodówka, opony od samochodu, połamane plastikowe krzesła. W oknach wisiały ciężkie zasłony. W jednym z nich zza zasłony przedzierało się światło. Nie było to miejsce odpowiednie dla małego chłopca, tego był pewien.

Wszedł do środka, nie dbając by zapukać. Po prawej stronie była kuchnia, jakiej Harry jeszcze nie widział. Petunia zeszłaby na zawał. Prócz wszechogarniającego brudu stały w niej stosy butelek, puste opakowania po gotowym jedzeniu, zużyte naczynia, na ziemi leżały szmaty, gnijące ziemniaki albo jabłka. Przy stole, kiwając się, siedział mężczyzna. Harry od razu wiedział, że to ojciec Severusa — nie mógłby wyrzec się syna. Był oczywiście starszy, dawał mu czterdzieści pięć, pięćdziesiąt lat. Cienkie czarne włosy miał obcięte krótko, przyklejone do głowy. Był starszą, większą, po stokroć bardziej zniszczoną wersją Severusa. Jego ręce drżały. Uniósł głowę i próbował skupić wzrok, unieść wyżej ciężkie powieki. Był kompletnie pijany.

— Co, kurwa? — wycharczał w końcu i spróbował wstać.

— Opieka społeczna, Snape — warknął Harry i pchnął go z powrotem na krzesło. — Siedzisz tutaj. Ja idę się rozejrzeć.

W domu nie było wiele do oglądania. Prócz kuchni były jeszcze dwa pokoje i łazienka. Harry tylko otworzył do niej drzwi i szybko zamknął. Naprawdę nie musiał tego oglądać. Jeden pokój najwyraźniej należał do starego Snape’a. Na dużym małżeńskim łożu leżała niemożliwie brudna pościel i sterta szmat, które chyba były ubraniami. Wszędzie były śmieci. Drugi pokój, ten zapewne należący do Severusa, był trochę czystszy. W rogu leżał stary pojedynczy materac, poraniony bliznami wypalonymi przez papierosy. W rogu piętrzyły się książki, głównie mugolska fikcja. Prócz tego nie było wiele więcej, nawet biurka.

Harry wrócił do kuchni. Snape wydawał się trzeźwieć, bo zaczynał mamrotać coś agresywnie pod nosem.

— Bijesz swojego syna, Snape? — zapytał Harry, nie kryjąc groźby.

— Nie mam syna — wychrypiał mężczyzna. — Wypierdalaj stąd.

— Ach, nie masz syna? — Dookoła zaciśniętych pięści pojawiły się pierwsze iskry magii. — To fantastycznie. To ułatwi mi zadanie.

— Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Opieka była dwa tygodnie temu, ta stara kurwa powiedziała, że będzie dopiero za miesiąc. — Snape znów próbował się podnieść, nie mógł utrzymać prosto głowy.

Harry przywołał za pomocą magii kartkę papieru i długopis. Snape patrzył przez chwilę na stół, potem spojrzał na Pottera. Miał inne oczy niż Severus. Były bladoniebieskie, jasne. Ten drobiazg sprawił, że Harry stwierdził, że jednak nie są podobni, wcale. 

— Wypierdalaj stąd! — Snape dźwignął się i zatoczył. Machnął ręką, jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale Harry odchylił się i łatwo uniknął ciosu. Siła zamachu zakręciła ciałem mężczyzny i przewrócił się.

— Kurwa mać, jebane cwele. Wypierdalaj z mojego domu, wystarczy, że mam syna równie zboczonego jak wy.

Harry chwycił mężczyznę za sweter i podciągnął na krzesło.

— Stul pysk, Snape. Weź długopis i pisz.

Snape potulnie wziął długopis i przysunął do siebie kartkę.

— Zrzekam się praw do opieki rodzicielskiej nad moim synem Severusem Snape’em — podyktował Harry twardo.

Snape zaczął pisać. Nierówne, chwiejne pismo w niczym nie przypominało eleganckich liter stawianych przed Severusa. Harry'emu pękało serce. Wyszarpnął papier spod zniszczonych rąk i wstał. Snape położył głowę na rękach.

Chciał go uderzyć, ale zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie ma kogo. Ten człowiek był wrakiem. Zapewne wiele razy skrzywdził swojego syna, ale może to nie Harry powinien wymierzać sprawiedliwość, albo choć o niej decydować. Ruszył do drzwi, gdy w progu zatrzymał go dziwny dźwięk. Obrócił się raz jeszcze. Głowa Snape’a zwrócona była w kierunku okna, ale jego ramiona wyraźnie drgały. Snape płakał. Harry wziął głębszy oddech i powoli wrócił do stołu, usiadł na krześle.

— Zniszczyła mi życie, ta suka. — Głos był chrapliwy i urywany. — A jego nigdy nie kochałem. Może gdyby nie był taki jak ona… Był tylko wpadką, nie chciałem go mieć, ale nie mogłem ich zostawić.

Harry nie chciał z nim dyskutować, nie było o czym i z kim. Zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle tu siedzi. Ale wiedział, że jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, siedział tu ze względu na Severusa. Dla Severusa. 

— To nie był zły chłopak — wychlipał w końcu Snape. — Na początku, to naprawdę nie był zły chłopak.

— Podnieś się, Snape — powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego przez łzy. Miał czerwoną, brudną, mokrą i nieszczęśliwą twarz. Harry przywołał kolejną kartkę. Podarł oświadczenie i wręczył mu długopis. — Napisz jeszcze raz. Pozwalam mojemu synowi, Severusowi Snape'owi, by do osiągnięcia pełnoletności samodzielnie decydował o tym, gdzie spędzić wakacje i przerwy świąteczne. — Patrzył jak tusz wsiąka w papier ,tworząc kolejne słowa. — Podpisz się.

Kiedy Snape skończył, Harry wziął od niego kartkę, starannie ją złożył i schował do kieszeni. Nie obracając się, zamknął drzwi od mieszkania, wyszedł na ulicę i aportował się na błonie Hogwartu. Zdecydował iść od razu do siebie — do świąt zostały jeszcze trzy dni, zdąży poinformować Dumbledore'a, że Severus od teraz może zostać, gdzie chce.

Tej nocy prawie w ogóle nie spał. Odtwarzał w głowie kolejne sceny: bitego, porzuconego Severusa jako małego chłopca, a potem starszego, wściekłego i upokorzonego przez Jamesa, i jeszcze starszego pracującego w skupieniu nad eliksirami, zaczerwienionego gdy wręczał mu fiolkę z eliksirem. Przypominał sobie też własne dzieciństwo, długie noce w ciasnym, dławiącym pomieszczeniu, beznadzieję i samotność. Trochę płakał, trochę oddychał, by wyciszyć gniew i strach. Mógł być gorszym ojcem dla Jamesa, naprawdę mógł.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że uratowała go magia. Magia i Hagrid, i Dumbledore, i Ron. Przypomniał sobie słowa Albusa i stwierdził, że jest na tyle stary, by spokornieć i przyjąć fakt, że są rzeczy, na które nie ma wpływu, już go nie ma. Jak choćby na to, czy jego syn nad kimś się znęca.

Tuż przed świtem wstał, poszedł do salonu i zdjął z półki fiolkę, którą podarował mu Severus. Zaniósł ją do sypialni i położył na szafce obok łóżka.

Nie na wszystko mam wpływ — pomyślał raz jeszcze i pozwolił, by sen zabrał go w niebyt.

* * *

Severus już od jakiegoś czasu czuł się inaczej. Rozważał, czy nie jest po prostu jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż zwykle, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że to jednak coś innego. Był bardziej niespokojny, gorzej mu szło w laboratorium, popełniał idiotyczne błędy. Nie uważał na zajęciach, nie mógł się skupić na zadaniach domowych.

Kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to się zaczęło, do głowy przychodził mu tylko incydent z wilkołakiem. Co jakiś czas wracały do niego we wspomnieniach zatroskana twarz Pottera, jego wielkie zielone oczy i uspokajające słowa. Był wściekły na profesora. Wściekły, bo wiedział, że to przez niego tak dziwnie się czuje. Za każdym razem kiedy Potter był blisko, czuł wpełzający na szyję i policzki rumieniec. Nienawidził swojej słabości i wiedział, że pragnienie, które zaczyna czuć, kiedyś go zgubi albo zrani.

Potter był piękny i budził w nim pożądanie. Po stokroć piękniejszy niż jego przystojny syn, niż Lupin, niż kiedykolwiek była Lily. Miał coś w oczach, coś poza zielenią, co powodowało, że chciał jak najszybciej od niego uciec. Lub dotykać jego twarzy.

Czasem wyobrażał go sobie nagiego, że go pieści albo czuje na sobie jego dłonie. Pożądanie było bezpieczne, pożądanie znał. Zazwyczaj mu wystarczało, gdy zaspokajał się sam. Do czerwoności rozpalały go fantazje, jak Potter mu obciąga, jak go pieprzy. Jednak nie chodziło tylko o dotyk ani o smak spermy w ustach, nie tylko o to. Najmocniej dochodził, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że Potter trzyma rękę na jego piersi i szepce coś czule, uspokajająco. Głód rósł, a Severus nie cierpiał czuć głodu. Nie cierpiał jedzenia. To go paraliżowało, przerażało.

Nie wiedział, co go naszło, by uwarzyć dla Pottera eliksir. Wmawiał sobie, że to przez wdzięczność, ale gdy pytał siebie, czy zrobiłby to samo dla Filcha (absurd), Sprout czy nawet Dumbledore'a, był pewny odpowiedzi — nie.

Dlatego właśnie nienawidził Pottera. Najtrudniej było mu znieść w swoim życiu zależność. A Potter był tak nieznośnie, uzależniająco uprzejmy, łagodny i dobry.

I jakkolwiek go nienawidził, to również go szukał, chodził za nim po korytarzach, zerkał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Chciał, żeby na niego patrzył. Chciał go uwieść, choć przecież nie mógł go uwieść. Nie mógł, bo źle by się to dla niego skończyło.

Na dwa dni przed przerwą świąteczną Dumbledore znów zawołał go do swojego gabinetu. Od ostatniej wizyty nie chciał tam wracać. Cokolwiek dyrektor chciał mu powiedzieć, nie miało już żadnego znaczenia.

— Wejdź, Severusie — przywitał go dyrektor. — Mam dla ciebie informację. — Wskazał ręką krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. Chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym kontynuował: — Profesor Potter pofatygował się do twojego rodzinnego domu. Twój ojciec zgodził się, byś sam decydował o tym, co robić w czasie świąt. Więc jeśli chcesz zostać w zamku, jesteś tu naprawdę mile widziany. — Albus uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

Usta Severusa otwarły się wbrew jego woli. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Miał nadzieję, że się nie przesłyszał. 

Potter był w jego domu. Widział, w jakich warunkach mieszka. Poznał jego _ojca,_ na Merlina. To było najbardziej upokarzające. Ale też wizja tego, iż spędzi święta w spokoju i samotności, warząc kolejny eliksir, była na tyle upajająca, że nie pozwoliła złości na dobre nim zawładnąć.

Albus patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Severus dziękował niebiosom, że są sami, że nie było tu Pottera. Cokolwiek chciał mu teraz powiedzieć lub zrobić, dyrektor nie mógł być tego świadkiem. Przynajmniej jeśli Severus nie chciał wylecieć przed końcem ostatniego roku.

— Chciałbym zostać — powiedział w końcu, siląc się na opanowanie. Dyrektor skinął głową. Wstał i podszedł do niego. Wyciągnął rękę i położył mu na ramieniu, a Severus zmusił się, by się nie wzdrygnąć. Ręka dyrektora, mimo iż wydawała się krucha i przeźroczysta, była ciepła i ciężka. Wbrew sobie poczuł, że się uspakaja. Dyrektor cofnął się trochę, przysiadł na brzegu biurka i uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Profesor Potter zrobił to, co powinienem zrobić ja wiele lat temu.

Snape spiął się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

— Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś do nas dołączył podczas świąt, drogi chłopcze. Nie będzie innych uczniów, ale postaramy się ciebie nie zanudzić. Możesz mi to obiecać?

Severus zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co dyrektorowi może chodzić. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby zszedł wszystkim z drogi?

— Poproszę profesora Pottera, aby miał na ciebie oko — dodał czarodziej, a w jego oczach zamigotał uśmiech, który wprawił Severusa w niepokój.

Była to jednocześnie pierwsza i ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął Severus.

Nie wiedział, co zrobić i co odpowiedzieć, więc siedział ze spuszczoną głową.

— Do zobaczenia, chłopcze. Proszę cię, dołącz do nas.

Dyrektor otworzył drzwi, a Severusowi nie pozostało już nic innego, jak tylko wyjść z gabinetu.

* * *

Jakkolwiek Snape nie lubił świąt, nie zignorował prośby dyrektora. Ubrał się w odświętną szatę i przyszedł na uroczystą kolację w wigilię świąt. Do kolacji nakryty był tylko jeden stół. W rogu stała olbrzymia choinka pełna słodyczy, bombek i świateł. Przy stole siedział już Hagrid i profesor Longbottom, rozmawiając o czymś przyjaźnie. Snape ukłonił się sztywno i usiadł. Żaden z nich nie próbował go zagadywać.

Zaprzeczał, by na kogoś czekał. Na Pottera, na przykład. Chciał tylko to przetrwać, a potem zaszyć się w dormitorium. Gdy Potter wszedł, Severus wstrzymał oddech i poczuł, że nerwowo wykręca ręce. Potter ubrany w dopasowaną granatową szatę był przystojny i elegancki. Spojrzał na niego i przytrzymał to spojrzenie dłużej niż wystarczyłoby na grzecznościowe rozpoznanie. Severus poczuł, jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego brzuchu i zmarszczył brwi, próbując ukryć swoje skrępowanie. Przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie z jego powodu tu jest, że to dzięki nauczycielowi mógł zostać w zamku na święta. Że Potter wie o nim więcej, niż Severus chciał komukolwiek powiedzieć.

Nienawidził go. Naprawdę go nienawidził.

Sięgnął po sztućce, by zrobić coś z rękami, ale oczywiście tak niezdarnie, że strącił nóż. Zanurkował pod stół, przy okazji uderzając się w głowę. Dlaczego ten facet robi wszystko, żeby go upokorzyć? Czy nie wystarczy, że spłodził beznadziejnego syna, który sprawił, że jego pobyt w Hogwarcie był tak nieznośny?

— Oj, Snape, nic ci nie jest? — Dotarł do niego ciepły bas Hagrida. — Nieźle przydzwoniłeś.

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział, rozcierając guza.

Potter już usiadł na drugim końcu stołu i rozmawiał z Longbottomem. Co jakiś czas dyskretnie na niego zerkał. Ku uldze Severusa nikt nie składał sobie życzeń, ani nie silił się na uprzejmą rozmowę. Nikt nie komentował jego obecności przy stole, nikt nie wypytywał o jego rodzinę, nie robił min. Kilku nauczycieli go zaczepiło, ale żaden z nich nie oczekiwał długiej konwersacji. Pod koniec uczty dyrektor zabrał głos i podziękował wszystkim za przybycie. Severusowi wydawało się, że podczas tych podziękowań, spojrzał na niego znacząco. Kiedy kadra zaczęła rozchodzić się do swoich komnat, Potter wyszedł jako jeden z pierwszych. On również wrócił do swojego dormitorium.

Leżąc na łóżku i odtwarzając w głowie kolację, zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter nie odezwał się do niego przez cały wieczór. Severus nie wiedział, czy czuć ulgę czy zawód. Rozważając swoje plany na przyszłość, zastanawiał się, czy chciałby zostać w Hogwarcie, czy odnajdzie się wśród tych ludzi. Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że to możliwe, że nie irytowali go tak bardzo, jak przypuszczał. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy zniesie stałą obecność Pottera. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i zasnął, mając przed oczami ręce, nadgarstki i ramiona pokryte granatowym aksamitem.

Rano obudził go dźwięk, którego nie potrafił rozpoznać. Wstał, owinął się w szlafrok i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Rozejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył nic podejrzanego. Już chciał wrócić na górę, gdy jego wzrok padł na stojącą w rogu choinkę. I trzy pudełka pod nią.

Severus mógł się założyć, że jeszcze wczoraj ich nie było. Podszedł ostrożnie do drzewka. Myśl, że mógł dostać prezenty, była idiotyczna. Nie dostawał ich już od kilku dobrych lat. Ale pudełka stały tam i nie dało się ich zignorować, tak jak nie dało się zignorować faktu, że na każdym z nim wykaligrafowane było jego imię i nazwisko. Snape wciągnął powietrze, czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej. W końcu usiadł pod drzewkiem i trochę drążącymi rękami sięgnął po pierwsze z nich.

W srebrny papier zawinięty był wolumin z dawnymi zapiskami Mistrza Eliksirów Edwarda Hillmanna, który opatentował Felix Felicis. Podarek był niemal bezcenny. Na tytułowej stronie widniała inskrypcja.

_Severusie, słyszałem od profesora Slughorna, że jesteś wybitnym uczniem. Znalazłam tę pozycję w swojej bibliotece. Jestem przekonany, że przyda ci się bardziej niż mnie. Cieszę się, że dołączyłeś do nas wczoraj i że jesteś z nami w te święta._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Snape przekartkował podarowaną książkę i odłożył ją na bok, szczęśliwy, że po południu będzie mógł pogrążyć się w lekturze. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, aby uspokoić mocno bijące serce i zmusić swój podbródek, by przestał drżeć. Kolejny prezent był większy niż poprzedni. W środku znalazł ciepły zielono—czarny szalik. Do niego również dopięta była notka.

_Byłabym szczęśliwa, gdyby Pan zaczął dbać o siebie, panie Snape._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Snape dotknął miękkiego, ciepłego materiału. Nie spodziewał się, że profesorka transmutacji zada sobie trud, by mu cokolwiek kupić. Nie był wcale wybitny z transmutacji, ledwie powyżej oczekiwań. Przypomniał sobie jej surową twarz. Nigdy nie była dla niego miła, ale zawsze, zawsze sprawiedliwa. Pamiętał, jak zrugała kiedyś Pottera i Blacka — nie zostawiła na nich suchej nitki i odebrała punkty. Nie pamiętał już, o co poszło, to było dawno, jak był jeszcze na pierwszym roku. Kiedy odprawiła Blacka i Pottera, odwróciła się do niego.

— Musi się pan nauczyć bronić, panie Snape — powiedziała do niego po chwili. — Wysoko nosić głowę.

Zastosował się do jej rady, czego skutkiem w kolejnych latach było statystycznie częstsze lądowanie w skrzydle szpitalnym czy na szlabanie. Ale nigdy tego nie żałował.

Ostatni prezent był niepodpisany. Były to wysokiej jakości, profesjonalne rękawiczki warzyciela. Smocza łuska pokrywająca palce mieniła się złoto i zielono. Kiedy je przymierzył, automatycznie dopasowywały się do jego dłoni. Absolutnie doskonałe. Przygryzł wargę i przełknął ślinę.

Był takim idiotą, takim głupcem. Dlaczego się… wzruszał kilkoma idiotycznymi podarkami w idiotyczne święta? Nie potrzebuje ich, wcale ich nie potrzebuje. Delikatnie, niemalże z nabożeństwem wziął do ręki wszystko co dostał i zaniósł do swojego dormitorium. Ociągając się, zdjął rękawiczki. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek ich użyć.

Podczas świątecznego śniadania znów było swobodnie i wesoło. Potter żartował z Longbottomem, a Hagrid śmiał się całym sobą do tego stopnia, że strącił talerz z owocami. Minerwa McGonagall miała rozpuszczone włosy i wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż w klasie. Znów nikt nie zwracał na Severusa specjalnej uwagi, co przyjął z ulgą. Między jednym tostem a drugim niezgrabnie podziękował McGonagall za prezent. Nauczycielka roześmiała się i poklepała go po ramieniu.

— To nic takiego, panie Snape. Proszę tylko nosić. — I odwróciła głowę zagadnięta o coś przez Dumbledore'a.

Nikt z nich nie rozumiał, że dla Snape’a to nie było „nic takiego”. Zmarszczył brwi.

Podniósł wzrok i podchwycił spojrzenie Pottera. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu tak jawnie na niego patrzył, nie uciekał wzrokiem. Severusowi wydawało się, że Potter czyta w jego myślach, że go rozumie. W końcu nauczyciel uśmiechnął się do niego smutno. Severus odwrócił wzrok i pospiesznie nałożył kolejną porcję jajecznicy. Wiedział, że jemu też powinien podziękować, ale może zrobi to w jakichś… innych okolicznościach.

Resztę przerwy świątecznej spędził głównie w laboratorium i na lekturze. Coraz chętniej dołączał do nauczycieli podczas posiłków i coraz częściej zdarzało mu się z którymś porozmawiać. Podziękował dyrektorowi i z przyjemnością wysłuchał kilku krótkich anegdot z życia Edwarda Hillmanna, którego, jak się okazało, Dumbledore znał osobiście. Hagrid obiecał mu przynieść kilka piór hipogryfa i zapewnił, że gdyby kiedyś chciał się wybrać do lasu po jakieś cenne składniki, to chętnie mu będzie towarzyszył. Snape od razu zaczął zastanawiać się, co ciekawego mógłby znaleźć w lesie. Jego czarne oczy rozszerzyły się w zachwycie. Gajowy na ten widok roześmiał się jowialnie.

— Dobrze wyglądasz, jak się tak prawie uśmiechasz — skomentował prostodusznie, powodując, że Snape skrzywił się zły, że pozwolił sobie na moment zdjąć maskę. 

Na dwa dni przed końcem ferii, wracając z biblioteki do swojego dormitorium i trzymając w rękach wieżę z książek, minął się w korytarzu z profesorem Potterem. Mimowolnie zatrzymał się i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Potter skinął głową.

— Dzień dobry, panie Snape. — Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał iść dalej, ale najwyraźniej podobna siła, która zatrzymała Severusa, sprawiła, że on również wrósł w ziemię.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze. — Snape chrząknął i stwierdził, że im szybciej to zrobi tym lepiej. — Dziękuję za rękawiczki. — Potter chciał machnąć ręką, ale Snape mu przerwał: — Niech pan nie mówi, że nie ma za co.

— Dobrze, nie powiem — zgodził się po chwili, trochę zmieszany. — Skąd pan wiedział, że to ode mnie?

Tego pytania się nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć prawdy. Że przecież wie, że coś między nimi się dzieje, że to nie jest… zwykłe. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Ze strony Severusa, na przykład, to była nienawiść. Szczera, namiętna nienawiść. Wzruszył ramieniem, zbywając pytanie.

— Gdzie pan idzie? — odważył się spytać, choć nie wiedział po co i dlaczego Potter miałby mu odpowiedzieć.

— Umówiłem się z profesorem Longbottomem w Hogsmeade — wyjaśnił Harry.

Severus przyjrzał mu się uważnej, po czym spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi. Potter miał randkę? Potter chodził na randki? Coś w nim zawrzało, najprawdopodobniej ta nienawiść, którą stale czuł. Ale to uczucie było jednak trochę inne.

— Hm — mruknął. — Ja nic dla pana nie mam na święta — zmienił temat. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, by kupować coś McGonagall czy Dumbledore'owi.

Potter roześmiał się nerwowo i trochę na siłę.

— Nie musisz mieć. Ale możesz przygotować coś na następne. — Mrugnął do niego.

Snape natychmiast oblał się szarłatem. Co właściwie miał na myśli? Wszystkie szare komórki zdawały się odmówić mu posłuszeństwa, wtłaczając w jego głowę same nieodpowiednie interpretacje usłyszanych słów. Schował nos w stosie książek, które niósł przed sobą, ale nadal stał, nie ruszając się z miejsca, przyklejony do podłogi. Może Potter coś na niego rzucił, jakiś czar. Przełknął ślinę.

Potter chwycił pierwszą książkę z jego stosu i rzucił na nią zaklęcie lewitujące. Potem po kolei, nieśpiesznie, zdejmował następne i kładł na pierwszej. Snape poczuł się, jakby go rozbierał. Czuł się odkrywany, odsłaniany, nagi.

— Ma pan tutaj mnóstwo książek. — Wzrok Pottera błądził po jego twarzy i szyi, śledząc jego rumieniec.

W końcu wszystkie książki wisiały w powietrzu obok niego. Potter nie spuszczał w niego wzroku. Severus drżał, wiedząc, że nie uspokoi go żaden głębszy oddech. Nie potrafił też cofnąć krwi, która w tym momencie zdecydowała się odpłynąć w kierunku jego krocza. Potter machnął różdżką i książki zaczęły płynąć korytarzem w stronę jego dormitorium.

— Tak będzie panu łatwiej — powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę głównej bramy.

Nie wydaje mi się — pomyślał Snape i wpuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił do swojego dormitorium, udał się od razu do łóżka, nie dbając, co dzieje się z wypożyczonymi z biblioteki książkami. Położył się i rozpiął spodnie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, to było ponad jego siły. Mógł nie robić nic przy Potterze, ale, na Merlina, nie powstrzyma się będąc sam. Owinął dłoń dookoła erekcji, odchylił głowę. Jego biodra szarpnęły w górę, a Severus jęknął. Umysł natychmiast wypełnił się obrazami. Pociągnął scenę na korytarzu dalej:

Potter robi jeszcze jeden krok i jest już bardzo blisko, tak blisko że Severus czuje jego oddech na twarzy, czuje ciepło jego ciała. Jego puls przyspiesza, oddech się rwie. Potter łagodnie głaszcze jego policzek i przesuwa dłoń na szyję. Severus nie otwiera oczu. W końcu Potter przyciąga go do siebie i całuje, smakując czymś słodkim i gorzkim, pożądaniem i zrozumieniem. Severus jęczy, jęczy tak głośno jak jeszcze nigdy sobie na to nie pozwolił. Jest sam w tym cholernym dormitorium, więc może. Jęczy i zaciska dłoń, podniecony do granic samą fantazją pocałunku, tylko wyobrażeniem, że Potter jest blisko, że czuje jego smak, wilgotne wnętrze ust.

Orgazm przyszedł szybko, gwałtownie i obficie. Severus odchylił głowę, dysząc. Zamknął oczy i jęknął raz jeszcze tym razem z zażenowania i upokorzenia. Zapiął spodnie i skulił się. Fala wzgardy, którą zawsze czuł w takich sytuacjach, nie przyszła. Poczuł tylko tęsknotę sięgającą trzewi, której genezy nie potrafił pojąć. Zamknął oczy i zasnął nim jakakolwiek konkluzja na temat tego, co właśnie się stało i czy może to cokolwiek oznaczać, przebiła się do świadomości.

* * *

— Severus Snape? — Oczy Neville’a rozszerzyły się, gdy powtórzył nazwisko ucznia. — Merlinie, ten chłopak przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. — Naprawdę się wzdrygnął. — Czasem jak spojrzy, wiesz, normalnie się go boję. Ale jest bardzo zdolny. Z zielarstwa najlepszy na roku. Chętnie bym go przyuczył dodatkowych rzeczy, ale naprawdę nie wiem, jak z nim rozmawiać. Mam wrażenie, że mną gardzi.

Harry uśmiechnął się połową ust i łyknął piwa.

— Tak, jest dość szczególnym chłopcem — przyznał. Przypomniał sobie jego zaczerwienioną, skrzywioną twarz, jak stali na korytarzu, a przecież nie zrobił wtedy nic niestosownego. Harry wiedział, że sobie ściemnia. Najchętniej zwierzyłby się przyjacielowi z całkiem nieodpowiednich uczuć, które pojawiały się w nim, za każdym razem kiedy miał kontakt ze Snape'em. Przez tyle lat jego serce wydawało się zupełnie niewrażliwe, nieczynne, odcięte, a teraz przypominało mu o sobie w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

Jednak nie mógł tego wszystkiego powiedzieć Neville'owi. Wiedział jak to z boku wygląda. Snape był od niego dwa razy młodszy, pod jego opieką, jego… władzą, na Merlina. Powinien trzymać łapy jak najdalej.

 _No i przecież trzymasz_ — jakiś cichy głosik w jego głowie chciał go pocieszyć lub usprawiedliwić. — _Nie robisz nic złego. Bawią cię jego rumieńce, ale to nic takiego, to niewinna zabawa. Kilka fantazji jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło._

_Jasne._

— Oględnie powiedziane — rzucił Neville z uśmiechem. — Dlaczego o niego pytasz?

— Przeczytałem coś w jego aktach. Tak naprawdę chodzi mi o Jamesa — usprawiedliwił się szybko. — James… — Harry’emu trudno było ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. — James go zaatakował, jakieś dwa lata temu, na błoniach. Upokorzył go. Pamiętasz coś z tego?

Neville zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w bok.

— Pamiętam. — Kiwnął głową. — To było brzydkie, Harry. — Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Oględnie powiedziane.

— Severus był i jest trudnym dzieciakiem, mało kto go lubi — zaczął Neville, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić Jamesa. — Przyjaźnił się trochę z tą małą Evans, ale potem ona go zostawiła, nie wiem o co poszło. I zrobił się jeszcze trudniejszy. Nie dopuszcza nikogo do siebie. Nie wiem, może gdyby Slughorn był inny… Wiesz, najgorsze jest to, że nikt się za nim nie wstawi. Ślizgoni dbają tylko o siebie.

— Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałem?

— Ginny wiedziała, myślałem, że ty też. Może nie chciała cię martwić.

— To mój syn — wypluł Harry. — Powinienem wiedzieć.

Prawda była taka, że od wielu lat w ogóle nie rozmawiał z Ginny. Od momentu gdy James trafił do Hogwartu, był już na tyle duży, by samodzielnie umawiać się z ojcem i informować o tych ustaleniach matkę. 

— To było dwa lata temu, Harry. Nie wiem, czy rozmowa z Jamsem cokolwiek zmieni. Dzieciaki czasem takie po prostu są — okrutne. I ty i ja wiemy to przecież doskonale. — Spojrzał na niego znacząco.

— Wiem, wiem, że takie są. Ale co innego, jeśli _takie_ rzeczy robi jakiś tam dzieciak, a co innego jak to jest twój syn.

Neville westchnął, dokończył swoje piwo i odstawił kufel na stół.

— Pewnie masz rację. Ale to jest aż twój syn albo… tylko twój syn. Staraj się nie brać tego zbyt osobiście. Tym bardziej, że zależy ci na Snapie. — Serce Harry’ego przestało bić. To było aż tak oczywiste? — Chodzi mi tylko o to, żebyś nie zepsuł relacji z synem, mimo wszystko.

— Ale… co masz na myśli ,mówiąc, że mi zależy na Snapie? — Harry uniósł piwo i zasłonił się nim. Jego gardło było ściśnięte z nerwów.

— Nic takiego, widzę że się przejmujesz. — Neville wzruszył ramieniem, ale przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. — Byłeś u jego ojca. Dumbledore nie puścił pary z gęby, żeby nie było, ale domyślam się, że nie znalazłeś białego domku na przedmieściach i szczęśliwego taty w fartuszku przygotowującego się do świąt z synem.

— Nie, nie znalazłem — przyznał.

— Jesteś bardzo odważny, Harry. I dobry.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — spytał Harry. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą ostatnio o sobie myślał było to, że jest… dobry.

— Żebyś o tym nie zapominał. I masz prawo być szczęśliwy.

Harry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Czy to możliwe, żeby Neville… wiedział? Szlag, nawet on sam jeszcze nie wiedział! Roześmiał się nerwowo, próbując ukryć panikę.

— Jesteś strasznie dziwny, Neville — zażartował, by rozluźnić nieco atmosferę.

— Wiem, Harry. — Uśmiech przyjaciela był szeroki i szczery. Harry naprawdę go lubił.

* * *

Kiedy weszła do baru, Harry pomyślał, że nic się nie zmieniła. Wyglądała ciągle młodo i atrakcyjnie. Rude włosy spięła w luźny kok, miała na sobie jasnoniebieski sweter i spódnicę. Harry nie czuł do niej nic, ani iskry sympatii ani złości, co raczej go zasmuciło niż uspokoiło.

— Harry. — Skinęła głową i usiadła przy jego stoliku.

— Cześć, Ginny.

Merlinie, byli obcymi sobie ludźmi, a mieli przecież razem dziecko. Harry’emu nie mogło się to pomieścić w głowie. Jednak teraz Ginny zachowywała się inaczej niż kiedyś — nie była ani wściekła, ani rozżalona, ani wroga. Z miłym uśmiechem poprosiła kelnerkę o filiżankę kawy.

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

— Dawno — przyznała Ginny. — Dlaczego teraz chciałeś się spotkać? Coś się stało w szkole?

— Tak jakby. — Nigdy nie lubił uprzejmych konwersacji, nie lubił tracić na nie czasu, więc przeszedł do rzeczy. — Przeczytałem w aktach jednego z uczniów o pewnym zdarzeniu, w którym brał udział James. W którym James... pastwił się nad tym uczniem. — Nie potrafił i nie chciał znaleźć innego słowa. — Wiesz o czym mówię?

Ginny oderwała od niego wzrok, jakby szukała czegoś w pamięci.

— Tak, chyba tak. Chodzi ci o tego… jak on się nazywał...

— Snape. Severus Snape.

— Tak. — Ginny skinęła głową. — Pamiętam, byłam na rozmowie u dyrektora.

— Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? — Harry starał się powstrzymać gniew.

— Może powinnam — przyznała Ginny. — Po prostu… nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

— Nie zaniepokoiło cię to?

— Oczywiście, że zaniepokoiło. — W oczach Ginny pojawiły się iskry, ale zaraz zgasły. — Rozmawiałam z nim o tym, ale to niewiele dało. Poza tym wiesz, jakie są dzieciaki. Szczególnie w tym wieku.

Harry powstrzymał się, by nie uderzyć ręką w stół. Ginny chyba zauważyła jego wzburzenie. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, z żalem i smutkiem, i opuściła głowę. Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

— To moja wina, Harry. Nie odgrywaj się za to na Jamesie, to nic nie da. 

— Twoja wina?

— Wiesz, James nie jest łatwym dzieckiem. Rzadko się z nim widujesz, więc pewnie przy tobie jest inny. Stara się, ale potrafi być bardzo, nie wiem… uparty. Nieustępliwy. Zacięty. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby jego zachowanie w szkole jakoś bardzo mnie dziwiło. Jest zdolny i lubiany, dobrze gra w quidditcha, jest przystojny i rozpieszczony przeze mnie. Ale też opuszczony i wściekły. Dopiero niedawno to dostrzegłam.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć, o czym mówi. Ginny westchnęła i oparła czoło na dłoni.

— Źle sobie radziłam z tym, co było między nami. Z tym, że odszedłeś. Z jednej strony wlałam całą swoją miłość w Jamesa, a z drugiej ciągle mi ciebie przypominał. Więc chyba jakoś go… odsuwałam. Mówiłam o tobie źle. Nastawiałam go przeciwko tobie, nawet nie do końca świadomie. Dopiero George zwrócił mi uwagę, że jeśli mówię źle o tobie, to James może sądzić że myślę też źle o nim. W pewnym momencie zamknął się w sobie. Jakąś część siebie, w każdym razie. Dean też nie mógł do niego dotrzeć.

Szczerość Ginny była przytłaczająca. Harry nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej rozsądnej odpowiedzi. Sięgnął ręką przez stół i chwycił krótko jej dłoń.

— Przepraszam. — powiedział. — To tak naprawdę moja wina.

— To _nasza_ wina, Harry — westchnęła Ginny i pokręciła głową. — I wina Jamesa. Nie ma sensu teraz szukać winnych. W każdym razie nie ukarałam go za to, nie wiedziałam jak. Ledwo chciał ze mną wówczas rozmawiać. Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, żebyś ty teraz do tego wracał. Co mu powiesz?

— Nie wiem, ale muszę, Ginny. Znasz mnie. Nie dam rady z nim być, jeśli tego z nim nie skonfrontuję. Znienawidzę go, jeśli nie zrozumiem, a to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym chciał.

— No wiem. Zrobisz jak uważasz. To już właściwie dorosły facet.

Milczeli chwilę, patrząc w okno. Harry pomyślał, że może jednak nie są sobie całkiem obcy.

— Lubisz tę jego Lily? Wygląda, jakby to było coś poważnego.

— Lubię. Jest miła. Lepiej się uczy dzięki niej. — Roześmiała się krótko, przez moment znów wyglądała jak szesnastolatka. Ale Harry wolał tę starszą Ginny, tę, której był obojętny. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie im się rozmawiać tak dobrze, tak otwarcie. — A co u ciebie, Harry? — zmieniła temat.

— Dobrze, podoba mi się nauczanie. W końcu robię coś konstruktywnego. A Hogwart jest trochę, no wiesz...

— Jak dom — dokończyła za niego Ginny, uśmiechając się smutno.

Harry skinął głową.

— Dlaczego ciągle jesteś sam? To już siedemnaście lat.

Ludzie uparli się, żeby przepytywać go z jego osobistego życia, naprawdę. Ale Ginny nie chciał odpychać. Miał wrażenie, jakkolwiek absurdalne, że ona może o to pytać i należy się jej choćby część prawdy.

— Trudno powiedzieć — zaczął po chwili. — Myślę, że jest kilka powodów. Po pierwsze nie zjawił się nikt, kto… sam nie wiem — zgubił się, choć ledwo zaczął — pasowałby do mnie. Budził coś we mnie, coś prawdziwego. — Jego umysł podsunął mu obraz skrzywionego, zarumienionego Snape’a, ale szybko go zdusił. — Poza tym bałem się, że stracę Jamesa.

— Ale…

— Nie, Ginny, nie. Posłuchaj. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli zjawi się ktoś, z kim mógłbym założyć rodzinę, to James sam się odsunie, albo ja to zrobię nieświadomie. Albo że nie ma nikogo, kto będzie rozumiał jak ważne jest to, żebym spędzał z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Powtarzałem sobie, że najważniejsze jest to, że jestem tatą. Chyba nie pozwalałem sobie na żadną inną rolę. Poza tym było mnóstwo pracy i tak dalej. Same wymówki. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Dopiero ostatnio zaczyna mi to doskwierać.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

— To może czas kogoś sobie znaleźć. Nadal wyglądasz oszałamiająco, bohaterze. — Roześmiała się swobodnie. Nie było w niej zawiści ani zazdrości. Harry uśmiechnął się i poczuł, że jakiś ciężar spada z jego serca.

* * *

Uczniowie przyjechali do Hogwartu i wszystko wróciło na dawne tory. Harry zdecydował się odłożyć rozmowę z Jamesem, poobserwować go trochę i zastanowić, czy w tym, co powiedziała mu Ginny, jest trochę prawdy. James wydawał się zmieniać, dojrzewać. Od czasu sprawy z Lupinem trzymał się z dala od Severusa i pacyfikował Syriusza zawsze, kiedy tylko ten próbował go zaczepiać.

Natomiast zachowanie Severusa było mu coraz trudniej zrozumieć. To, że Huncwoci zostawili go w spokoju, zdawał się przyjmować z ulgą, ale nadal był spięty i sztywny, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Na jego zajęciach był coraz bardziej wycofany, praktycznie w ogóle nie zabierał głosu, nie zgłaszał się na ochotnika. Harry’emu przyszło do głowy, że starał się być niewidzialny. Czasem wychodził z jego zajęć jako pierwszy, w nadmiernym pośpiechu, a czasem ociągał się i zwlekał i zerkał na niego, jakby czegoś chciał, na coś czekał. Harry przyznał się, że go to irytuje. I podnieca.

Zawsze gdy Severus zwlekał z wyjściem z klasy, czuł dreszcze przebiegające przez kręgosłup. Wiedział, że wystarczyłoby, gdyby odwrócił się od tablicy i jednym bezróżdżkowym czarem zamknął drzwi, nie pozwalając mu wyjść na korytarz. Nie chciał myśleć, co byłoby dalej, ale na pewno w tym „dalej” było mnóstwo śliny i jęków. Harry czuł, że na samą myśl oczy wywracają mu się w głąb czaszki.

Miał naprawdę przejebane.

Z początku starał się przybrać taktykę podobną do Severusa — odsunąć się. Jednak taktyka miała jedną wadę — im mocniej starał się wyrzucić Severusa ze swojej głowy, im bardziej odmawiał sobie patrzenia na niego, rozmowy z nim, tym bardziej uczucie, którego nie potrafił nazwać, wpływało mu do żył i karmiło umysł.

Zdołał się trzymać z daleka do połowy lutego, kiedy to dyrektor wyprawił coroczny bal z okazji Walentynek. Harry nie lubił tego święta, było zdecydowanie przereklamowane, ale jako członek kadry musiał się na nim stawić w charakterze choćby przyzwoitki. Przez większość wieczoru patrolował korytarze, wmawiając sobie, że nie szuka w tłumie uczniów Severusa.

Nie szukał, więc nie mógł go znaleźć, to było oczywiste.

Z początku przekonywał się, że tak jest lepiej. Ale po dwóch godzinach tego nie-szukania stwierdził trzeźwo, że nie może go nie-znaleźć, bo Severus w ogóle się na zabawie nie pojawił. I to był moment, kiedy zdecydował, że jednak musi go poszukać.

W sumie mógł to przewidzieć. Severus nie wydawał się uczniem, który chętnie będzie uczestniczył w tego rodzaju eventach. Z nikim nie trzymał się blisko, więc raczej byłby zmuszony przyjść sam. I jakkolwiek Huncwoci już mu nie dokuczali, to samotne podpieranie ścian na zabawie, gdzie wszyscy kleją się do siebie, nie mogło być przyjemne. Severus zapewne uznał to za stratę czasu. Myśl o tym, że siedzi gdzieś pochylony nad książką, samotny ponad miarę, była trudna do zniesienia.

Poszukiwania zaczął od dormitorium Ślizgonów, ale ich pokoje były puste. Wszedł nawet na górę, do sypialni, zastanawiając się, czy Snape po prostu nie ignoruje jego wołania, ale nie znalazł tam nikogo. Zajrzał do sali od eliksirów i zobaczył rozstawione na blacie kociołki i porozrzucane składniki — wyglądało jakby ktoś nie dokończył warzenia. Pomysły na to, gdzie chłopak może być, skończyły się dramatycznie szybko. Kręcił się chwilę po zamku, szukając inspiracji. W końcu, nie mając większych nadziei, wspiął się na wieżę astronomiczną.

I tam go znalazł. Na początku raczej wyczuł jego obecność. Stanął i rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Fragment płaszcza zatrzepotał po drugiej stronie okna. Harry wyjrzał i zobaczył Severusa siedzącego na szerokiej półce na zewnątrz, zapatrzonego w niebo.

— Dlaczego wiedziałem, że pan tu przyjdzie? — spytał chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma odpowiadać na to pytanie, ani nawet co miałby mu odpowiedzieć.

— Szukałem cię — stwierdził tylko i oparł się o framugę. — To niebezpieczne, wiesz? Tam, gdzie siedzisz.

Snape spojrzał na niego krótko i spuścił głowę, patrząc w dół.

— Możliwe. Lubię niebezpieczne rzeczy. Sprawiają, że coś czuję. Że czuję się żywy.

Harry zapragnął, by Severus czuł się żywy, niekoniecznie siedząc na dachu, mając pod sobą pięćdziesiąt metrów przestrzeni. Znał to uczucie zbyt dobrze, choć nastoletni dramatyzm zatarł się trochę z wiekiem. Chciał mu pokazać, że można się czuć dobrze, że można… czuć, będąc z kimś, robiąc małe, proste rzeczy.

Przymknął oczy. Nie mógł tego zrobić, po prostu nie mógł. Był nauczycielem tego chłopca. Nie mógł wykorzystać jego samotności, by go uwieść. Zrobił krok w tył.

— Niech pan nie idzie — poprosił Severus cicho. Ten sam Severus, który nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosił.

Harry oparł się o ścianę i zsunął na dół, siadając na kamiennej posadzce.

— Jeśli chcesz, żebym został, musisz stamtąd zejść.

Po chwili usłyszał szuranie i szelest szat i ciemna, wysoka postać pojawiła się w oknie. Snape usiadł pod przeciwległą ścianą, chowając się w mroku. Harry rzucił na podłogę czar rozgrzewający. Jakkolwiek adrenalina nie pozwalała mu teraz czuć chłodu, jego tyłek na pewno sądził inaczej.

— Niech mi pan coś opowie — padła kolejna prośba.

Jedna długa noga powoli się rozprostowała. Po chwili but Severusa trącił jego własny, a zaraz potem kostka oparła się o jego kostkę. Harry poczuł się jak głupiec, wiedząc, że jego oddech przyspieszył.

— Co mam ci opowiedzieć?

— Nieważne, cokolwiek.

— W 1298 roku spotkało się czterech potężnych czarodziei: Helga Hufllepuff, Godric Griffindor… — zaczął cytować podręcznik historii magii. Z drugiej strony muru doszedł go bardzo szczególny dźwięk — Severus Snape się roześmiał. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. To był ładny dźwięk. Chciał go usłyszeć raz jeszcze. I jeszcze.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co pana tak śmieszy, panie Snape — udał oburzenie. — Kazał mi pan opowiedzieć _cokolwiek._ Wydaje mi się, że nie był to najgorszy wybór tematu. Mogłem zacząć cytować podręcznik do astrologii.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie siedzimy, byłoby to bardziej adekwatne — odpowiedział mu rzeczowo Severus. W jego głosie brzmiały jeszcze srebrne wspomnienia śmiechu.

— Niestety nie znam go na pamięć. Nie jestem przekonany, czy w ogóle go przeczytałem.

— To tak jak ja. Moja jedyna nędzna ocena z wszystkich przedmiotów.

— Czyli nie opowiesz mi, co się dalej stanie? — zażartował Harry, ale natychmiast pożałował pytania, rozumiejąc, jak bardzo dwuznacznie można je rozumieć.

Kostka spoczywająca na jego poruszyła się. Ciało Harry’ego natychmiast przypomniało mu, że przecież się dotykają. Że siedzi z Severusem na wieży astronomicznej i się, na Merlina, dotykają, jakkolwiek niewinny ten dotyk mógłby być. Nie był niewinny, nic między nimi nie było niewinne, Harry to wiedział i był przekonany, że chłopak też to wie.

— Nie opowiem. Może pan mi opowie? — Severus podjął grę. Czy on czasem nie powinien być w Gryffindorze?

— Dlaczego nie jesteś na zabawie? — zmienił temat.

— Przecież pan wie, dlaczego — odpowiedział Severus i odwrócił wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na zamek. — Rozumie to pan — dodał z goryczą.

— To cię… martwi? Że rozumiem? — Harry miał wrażenie, że być może, tylko być może, rozmawiają o czymś innym niż o balu.

— Nie — westchnął Snape. — Niestety nie. Może trochę. Dziś nie mam na to siły.

Harry zdusił potrzebę, by pogłaskać go po ręce.

— A pan chodził na walentynkowe bale, profesorze? Miał pan swoje… walentynki? — W jego głosie zabrzmiało wyzwanie i groźba.

— Kiedy byłem w szkole, nie do końca miałem czas, żeby się tym zająć.

Severus przekręcił głowę.

— A potem?

Harry chrząknął. Cóż, znów go ktoś pyta o to samo. Tyle że teraz Harry był w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Dotarło do niego, jak bardzo… chce. Chce go wpuścić. 

— Potem nie zjawił się nikt… znaczący — odpowiedział krótko.

— A skąd będzie pan wiedział, że ktoś jest znaczący?

_Przeklęty chłopak. Bo będę się z nim czuł, tak jak czuję się z tobą, smarkaczu. Bo moje serce mi to powie, i mój fiut. Bo mi to mówią teraz, ciągle. Bo moje ręce drżą z pragnienia, żeby cię dotknąć._

Harry zebrał całą wolę, jaką posiadał, i całą swoją przyzwoitość i cofnął nogę. Chrząknął. Powoli podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę.

— Teraz pójdziesz na zabawę albo do dormitorium, jak wolisz. A ja wrócę pilnować uczniów.

Severus patrzył na wyciągniętą rękę przez kilka chwil. Zrozumiał, że został odesłany. W końcu przyjął oferowaną pomoc i wstał. Obrócił się i zbiegł po schodach, nie zważając na to, czy nauczyciel idzie za nim.

Harry stał jeszcze chwilę, tylko oddychając. Jego głowa była pusta, plecy przemarznięte od zimnej ściany, a kostka paliła. Wychylił się przez okno i spojrzał w dół. Jego kolana nieznacznie się ugięły, choć był przyzwyczajony do wysokości.

— No cóż, ja na pewno czuję się teraz żywy — mruknął do siebie i wrócił do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Severus leżał na łóżku i przysłuchiwał się odgłosom dochodzącym z pokoju wspólnego. Ślizgoni pozwoli wracali z zabawy. Wielu z nich się śmiało, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś śpiewał, zapewne pijany. Przymknął oczy i raz jeszcze wrócił pamięcią na wieżę. Ostatnie tygodnie były jak tortura. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, nie mówiąc już o przygotowaniu do egzaminów. Dziś spektakularnie dał plamę warząc prosty eliksir i niszcząc wiele cennych składników, porzucił więc laboratorium i poszedł na wieżę, licząc, że przewietrzy umysł i w końcu się skupi.

Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że Potter go tam znajdzie. Nie mógł tylko rozwikłać, czy chciał, żeby tak się stało, czy tego się obawiał. Bycie z nim, _siedzenie z nim_ , było jak kąpiel w zbyt gorącej wodzie. Miał wrażenie, że traci zmysły, że nie może pozbyć się tej cholernej… radości, która wypełniała go zawsze, gdy Potter coś do niego mówił, gdy na niego patrzył.

Nie wiedział, co go skłoniło, by świadomie go dotknąć. Jeszcze trudniejsze do zrozumienia było, że Potter nie cofnął nogi. Droczył się z nim. Rozbawił go. Jego! Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się śmiał. Zwinął się na łóżku, chcąc zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się ciepła, które czuł na samo wspomnienie.

Potter go wykończy. Musi jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

Myśl, że ma opuścić Hogwart, była jeszcze bardziej nieznośna niż przed kilkoma miesiącami. Chciał tu zostać, chciał tym bardziej, wiedząc, że Potter tu będzie. Chciał z nim siedzieć na wieży, chciał, żeby na niego patrzył, jak warzy eliksiry. Chciał wkraść się do jego komnat i wejść do jego łóżka, chciał żeby na nim leżał i chciał poczuć, jak się podnieca. Że on go podnieca.

Chciał, żeby trzymał go w ramionach.

Smarkerus — wołał na niego Black i miał rację.

Zastanawiał się, o co Potterowi mogło chodzić. Dlaczego zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Robił to z litości? Czy w ogóle coś czuł, czy był tylko miły, jak dla wszystkich? Może Severus to wszystko sobie wymyślał? Dopowiadał rzeczy, których nie było? Potter nigdy nie poruszył tematu jego ojca, za co był wdzięczny i jednocześnie o to wściekły. Tak jakby mieli jakąś małą tajemnicę. Niejedną zresztą. Co Potter może o nim myśleć teraz, gdy już wie? Co powiedział jego ojcu, że ten zgodził się na jego pobyt tutaj?

Ślizgoni weszli do sypialni. Po jakimś czasie wciągnęli go do rozmowy i Severus mógł choć na chwilę, uwolnić się od własnych rozważań.

* * *

Tydzień po zabawie walentynkowej przypadał wspólny weekend z Jamsem. Harry cieszył się, że syn dał się wyciągnąć na pizze do Londynu i potem na bilard. Miał nadzieję z nim porozmawiać, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pomysłu, jak zacząć rozmowę ani jak ją poprowadzić. James wydawał się szczęśliwy, mówił dużo o Lily i o swoich planach na przyszłość. Chciał zostać aurorem. Harry wiedział, że powinno mu pochlebiać, że syn idzie w jego ślady, ale raczej się tym zmartwił.

— James — zaczął, nie chcąc już dłużej zwlekać, skoro temat i tak gniótł go od początku spotkania. — Jest taka sprawa.

— Jasne, tato, o co chodzi. — Twarz Jamesa była otwarta i pogodna, Lily miała na niego zdecydowanie dobry wpływ. — Słyszałem, że spotkałeś się z mamą.

— Tak, to też.

— Podobno udało się wam normalnie porozmawiać. — James chciał brzmieć jakby było mu to obojętne, ale głos go zawiódł.

— Tak, bardzo dobrze nam się rozmawiało. Chyba sobie wyjaśniliśmy wiele kwestii.

— To dobrze — przyznał James i wziął do ust kawałek pizzy, zamierzając chyba zakończyć temat.

— Chciałem z tobą pogadać o Snapie.

James skrzywił się i odłożył pizzę.

— Znowu? Masz obsesję na jego punkcje.

— Nie mam obsesji, James — zaprzeczył szybko. — Przeczytałem w jego aktach, że się nad nim znęcałeś. — Wypluł bez zastanowienia. Może tak było lepiej.

James obrócił głowę i nerwowo zaciskał pięść.

— Sam jest sobie winien — rzucił cicho, ale nie wydawał się sobie wierzyć. Harry wziął głębszy oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Nie mógł spieprzyć tej rozmowy.

— Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? — spytał w końcu.

James zaczerwienił się mocno i spuścił głowę. Znów spojrzał w bok i, ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, wytarł rękawem nos.

— Wiem — powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. Harry zacisnął wargi i obiecał sobie milczeć. — To gnojek i ciota, ale nie powinienem był tego robić — wyszeptał w końcu.

— Ja też jestem ciotą. — Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Nie o to chodzi, tato — żachnął się James. — Beczy z byle powodu. Jako dzieciak w ogóle nie oddawał, dopiero później zaczął. Jednak też nie tak normalnie, otwarcie, tylko wstrętnie. Zawsze się gdzieś przyczaił. Nie dał w mordę, ale podstawił nogę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— W ten sposób miał jakąkolwiek szansę przeciwko waszej czwórce.

— To jego problem, że nie ma przyjaciół — syknął James.

— Tak, zapewne tak. Jest po prostu inny, James. — Harry milczał chwilę, myśląc, co dalej powiedzieć. — Byłem wściekły na ciebie, kiedy się dowiedziałem. — Był zadowolony, że jego głos pozostał spokojny.

— Wiem, wiedziałem, że będziesz. Myślałem że mama ci powie, ale nie powiedziała. Trochę chciałem, żebyś przyjechał i mnie zjebał.

— Nie chcę cię za to jebać, James. Chcę zrozumieć, co się stało.

— Nie wiem, co się stało, byłem zły, chciałem się popisać. Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Chciałem być fajniejszy niż byłem. Mamy w ogóle to nie obeszło.

— Nieprawda. Rozmawiałem z nią o tym. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, podobno nie chciałeś z nią rozmawiać.

James pociągnął nosem.

— Bardzo mnie teraz nienawidzisz?

— Nie, James. To co się stało, nie zmieni moich uczuć do ciebie.

Siedzieli dłuższą chwilę, milcząc. Za oknem padał deszcz, a ludzie dookoła wesoło dyskutowali. Harry miał wrażenie, że rozmawia ze swoim synem po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Lubisz tego Snape’a? — James podniósł głowę. Jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego przenikliwie.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, co odpowiedzieć. Na ile może być szczery z synem? To straszne, że w ogóle musi coś takiego rozważać. Poczuł mdłości. _Sam się w to wplątałeś, głupcze._

— Tak — przyznał. — Lubię go.

Nie stało się nic strasznego, choć Harry trochę tego oczekiwał. James myślał dłuższą chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową.

— W porządku — powiedział w końcu.

* * *

Mimo dziwacznego błogosławieństwa syna, które w gruncie rzeczy nie wiadomo co obejmowało, jego relacja ze Snape’em przez następne tygodnie nie stała się ani prostsza, ani bardziej oczywista. Przez większość czasu Snape go po prostu unikał, co Harry uważał za absolutnie najrozsądniejsze zachowanie pod słońcem. Przynajmniej ta część Harry'ego, która kierowała się rozumem. Cała reszta protestowała. Harry nie wiedział, co miałby zrobić, żeby coś w końcu zaczęło się dziać. Każdy pomysł wydawał się niepojęty, głupi, cudownie bezmyślny.

Trzymanie się w ryzach miało jedną poważną wadę — sprawiało, że stawał się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy.

— Od kilku miesięcy jesteś jakiś nieswój — zagadnął go Neville podczas kolejnego wyjścia do pubu.

— Nieswój? Ale właściwie o co ci chodzi? — spytał Harry, choć doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi przyjacielowi.

— Coś nie tak z Jamesem?

— Nie, akurat z Jamesem jest… lepiej. Udało mi się z nim pogadać. O tamtym, wiesz.

Neville wiedział.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś był nieszczęśliwie zakochany — zaśmiał się Longbottom, próbując żartem rozluźnić atmosferę. Atmosfera jednak natychmiast zgęstniała. Harry poczuł, że nie potrafi zatrzymać rumieńca. — Och. — Do Neville'a chyba dotarła oczywista interpretacja. — Och. Głupi żart, przepraszam. — Milczeli chwilę. — Harry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz, że możemy pogadać. O wszystkim. — Szczera, szeroka twarz Longbottoma mogła być metaforą dla zaufania.

— Nie wiem jak, Neville. Nie wiem, co miałbym ci powiedzieć.

— Wiesz co, mnie to nawet cieszy. Choć wyglądasz, jakby cię rosiczka przeżuła i wypluła.

— Cieszy cię? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak. W końcu coś się w tobie dzieje. W końcu masz coś dla siebie. Jeśli faktycznie, no wiesz, zakochałeś się.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czy się zakochałem. Wiem tylko, że muszę się z tego jakoś wyplątać i nie wiem jak.

— Rozumiem, że w grę wchodzi ktoś trzeci? — dopytał Neville.

— Co? — Harry z początku nie zrozumiał. — Nie. Nie. Nie rozbijam związku, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Neville zmarszczył brwi, mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając.

— No to o co chodzi? — spytał w końcu wprost.

— Słuchaj, Neville. Po prostu on… — Harry zaciął się i zaczął jeszcze raz. — Ja… hm. — Może jeszcze raz. — Nie powinniśmy być razem. To… niewłaściwe. Nieodpowiednie.

Neville mielił w głowie jego słowa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Hm.

— Wtopiłem, Neville.

— On też tak uważa?

— Nie mam pojęcia, co on uważa, nawet nie wiem, czy cokolwiek do mnie czuje.

— Jaki dramat, panie Potter. — Uśmiechnął się Neville. — Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś już dobrze po trzydziestce.

Harry roześmiał się nerwowo i przeczesał palcami włosy.

— Kto by pomyślał, nie? Że tak mnie weźmie na starość.

— Ja bym pomyślał — powiedział Neville poważnie i wziął kufel do ręki. Harry przestraszył się, że Neville wie, że się domyślił. I sądząc po jego następnych słowach, domyślił się. — Często, jak na niego patrzę, myślę o tobie. Że byś mu się przydał. A teraz widzę, że on tobie też może się przydać.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatego strachu.

Neville wstał i poklepał go po plecach, uspokajająco.

— Wiesz, semestr nie trwa wiecznie. Zaraz będą wakacje.

Harry nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Całą drogę powrotną do zamku milczeli.

* * *

Harry nie wiedział, co go do tego pchnęło. Nie, dobra, wiedział co. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie potrafił się powstrzymać, skoro tyle czasu mu się to udawało. Szedł korytarzem i dobrze wiedział, dokąd się kieruje, jakkolwiek nie wiedział po co. Nie miał żadnego pretekstu. Żadnego pretekstu prócz szczelnie wypełniającej go wściekłości i tęsknoty. Czystego szaleństwa.

Severus był coraz bardziej niezdarny i rozkojarzony na zajęciach, do tego stopnia, że nauczyciele zaczęli to zauważać. Zdarzały mu się słabsze oceny czy nieoddane zadania domowe. Na jego zajęciach trzymał się jeszcze bardziej z boku, nie patrzył mu w oczy, nie zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi. Wiele posiłków pomijał i Harry miał wrażenie, że czasem zbacza z drogi tylko po to, by się z nim nie minąć w korytarzu.

Był kwiecień i uczniowie ostatniego roku przygotowywali się do egzaminów. Snape, przynajmniej z tego co mówił Slughorn, praktycznie cały wolny czas spędzał w laboratorium, jeśli tylko było dostępne. I właśnie w kierunku laboratorium teraz szedł Harry. I miał zamiar do niego wejść. Szumiało mu w uszach od pragnień. Musiał go zobaczyć, tylko zobaczyć. Choć przez chwilę.

Stojąc przed drzwiami, zawahał się. Ale w końcu pchnął ciężkie skrzydło i wszedł do środka.

Severus stał przy stole ubrany jak zwykle w fartuch i rękawiczki. Harry zauważył, że cały czas używał tych starych. Poderwał głowę znad kociołka i zamarł, widząc go w drzwiach. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Twarz Severusa nie wyrażała wiele, najbardziej zaskoczenie. Patrzył mu w oczy niczym zahipnotyzowany. Bezbronny — przyszło Harry’emu do głowy. On jest bezbronny, a ty to wykorzystujesz. Poczucie winy zapaliło się w nim i zgasło. Nie zdoła już wyjść, już za późno.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — powiedział Severus, z wyraźnym trudem przełykając ślinę. Pochylił głowę nad kociołkiem i zamieszał jego zawartość.

— Panie Snape. — Harry skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Co ma mu powiedzieć? Jak może robić z siebie takiego głupca?

Severus zdjął kociołek z ognia i wygasił palnik. Zdjął fartuch, złożył go i położył na stole, potem schował rękawiczki do szuflady.

— Nie nosisz rękawiczek ode mnie — stwierdził Harry, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozczarowania. — Nie podobają ci się?

Severus zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.

— To najpiękniejszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem — szepnął i znów się zbliżył. Harry cały czas opierał się o drzwi i patrzył jak do niego podchodzi, nie wiedząc, co ma o tym myśleć, nie chcąc już myśleć. Chciał po prostu wziąć go w ramiona. Ale nawet nie wyciągnął rąk.

Kiedy Severus podszedł już całkiem blisko, Harry zauważył, że oddycha szybciej, a jego oczy są jeszcze ciemniejsze niż zwykle.

— Muszę wiedzieć — powiedział do niego cicho Severus tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję. Pewnym i zdeterminowanym. — Muszę wiedzieć, profesorze.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? — spytał Harry, czując pot na plecach i mrowienie w palcach.

— Kim dla pana jestem. Projektem „Uratuj sierotę”? Zagubioną owieczką, którą trzeba doprowadzić do stada? Co? — Głos Severusa robił się coraz wyższy, a w oczach zapalił się gniew. — Kim dla ciebie jestem? Biednym, upokorzonym chłopcem, którym trzeba się zaopiekować? Chcesz być moim księciem na białym koniu, co mnie uratuje z rąk ojca pijaka? Kolejnym trofeum? Kimś, kogo trzeba zbawić, Wybawco Czarodziejskiego Świata? Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki… miły? Chcesz mi zastąpić ojca, bo nie wyszło ci z synem? Dlaczego na mnie patrzysz? Muszę to wiedzieć, Potter, bo oszaleję. Jestem od tego o krok. — Zaciskał pięści, a ostatnie słowa już wypluł. Drżał na całym ciele.

Harry oderwał się od drzwi i zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Zacisnął powieki i przez chwilę nie myślał, nie myślał w ogóle, tylko czuł. Severus jęknął gardłowo i przylgnął do niego. Harry słyszał jak dyszy, czuł jak się trzęsie.

— Ćśś — wyszeptał mu do ucha, głaszcząc po plecach. — Nie jesteś żadnym głupim projektem. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy.

Severus oplótł się dookoła niego jak pnącze i schował twarz w zagłębienie szyi. Po chwil Harry poczuł tam jego język i usta wibrujące od jęków. Jego ciało śpiewało, szczęśliwe. Marzył tylko o tym, by móc go pocałować, rozebrać, dotknąć. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Siłą oderwał go od siebie i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Nie jesteś żadną z rzeczy, którą wymieniłeś, Severusie. Żadną — powiedział to głośno i pewnie. —Chcę… — Harry zająknął się. — Po prostu chcę ciebie.

Źrenice Severusa były ogromne, ale twarz skrzywiła się w niedowierzaniu.

— Mnie nikt nie chce, Potter — powiedział to bez nastoletniego dramatyzmu, bez fałszywych kompleksów. Powiedział to z pełnym, sięgającym szpiku przekonaniem.

Harry wyprostował się. Severus był na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale już po niego nie sięgnął.

— Nie będę cię przekonywał. To nie na tym ma polegać. To i tak… jest… przynajmniej teraz…

— No, mów — ponaglił go Severus.

— To zły pomysł. Cokolwiek jest… między nami — Harry dokończył myśl i poprawił szaty.

— Skoro to jest taki zły pomysł, to czemu tu przyszedłeś?

Harry’emu wirowało w głowie od pożądania.

Musisz być dorosły, powtarzał sobie. Musisz być dorosły.

— Martwię się o ciebie — skłamał. Może nie skłamał, ale nie mówił całej prawdy. — Wiem, że idzie ci gorzej na zajęciach, a egzaminy…

— Brednie — wypluł Snape. — Wynoś się stąd.

Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Severus już wycofał się pod półki z ingredientami. Jego podbródek się trząsł.

— Severusie.

— Wynoś się stąd — krzyknął raz jeszcze. Po chwili na ścianie niedaleko głowy Harry'ego rozbił się słoik z karaluchami.

Powinien się wycofać. Snape mu to tylko ułatwiał. To było rozsądne. To było lepsze.

I Harry tak zrobił.

* * *

Jeśli Harry myślał, że przez ostatnie tygodnie Severus się od niego odsunął, to gorzko się pomylił. Dopiero teraz poczuł, co to znaczy daleki, odcięty Snape. Już nie opuszczał posiłków, już nie schodził mu z drogi i nie spuszczał głowy na jego zajęciach. Był gładko i szczelnie obojętny, zachowywał się tak, jakby Harry nigdy nie istniał. Był uprzejmy i formalny do bólu, jakby byli całkiem obcymi sobie ludźmi. Znów zaczął się dobrze uczyć. Kolejne przedmioty zaliczał na najwyższych notach i całymi dniami pracował, przygotowując się do egzaminów.

Jeśli Harry myślał wcześniej, że jest nieszczęśliwy, srogo się pomylił. Stało się to dopiero teraz. Tym razem to on zaczął opuszczać posiłki i schodzić Severusowi z drogi. Cieszył się, że ich wspólne zajęcia zaraz się skończą, a Severus opuści szkołę. Był tym faktem wniebowzięty.

Semestr powoli dobiegał końca. Harry kilka razy wyskoczył z Neville'em na piwo, ale omijał wszelkie osobiste tematy, a przyjaciel nie naciskał. Udało mu się też wyciągnąć Jamesa do Londynu i na kilka meczów quidditcha.

Był zły na siebie, że tak się wplątał w głupie, beznadziejne uczucie. Zły, że nic go nie ostrzegło. Nocami przypominał sobie ciepłe wargi i język Severusa na swojej szyi i dochodził bezradnie i w pośpiechu, karmiąc tylko swoją beznadzieję.

Nie wiedział nawet, jakie Severus ma plany po zakończeniu szkoły. Nie wiedział, czy jak już skończy szkołę, uda się im cokolwiek pozbierać z tego, co się wydarzyło. Zachowanie Severusa wyraźnie wskazywało, że nie.

To tylko dzieciak — powtarzał sobie czasem — głupi dzieciak. Dlaczego tak wpadłem? Jestem za stary, naprawdę za stary na takie dramaty. Neville ma rację.

Ale te tłumaczenia nic nie dawały i Harry znów tonął w smutku.

W ostatni weekend przed zakończeniem zajęć do jego komnat zapukał Neville.

— Przestań się dąsać, Potter, wychodzimy — zarządził.

— Wcale…

— Dąsasz się. Semestr się kończy, możesz już robić wszystkie niestosowne rzeczy, na które masz ochotę.

Potter rzucił mu spojrzenie zielone jak avada.

— Ubierz się w coś porządnego i chodź. Idziemy na randkę do Hogsmeade.

— Wszyscy są teraz w Hogsmeade — powiedział Harry.

— No właśnie — zgodził się Longbottom.

Harry ubrał się niechętnie i dał zaprowadzić do wioski. Weszli do swojego baru. Neville wybrał miejsce pod oknem i kupił im dwa piwa. Usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego, rozglądając się wokół i cicho pogwizdując. Harry zdecydował się skupić na alkoholu, licząc, że pozwoli mu przetrwać dzień.

Na zewnątrz było gorąco i słonecznie, czuć było zbliżające się wakacje. Uczniowie chodzili po uliczkach, śmiejąc się, opowiadając o egzaminach, planując kolejne tygodnie. Neville nie mówił wiele, wydawał się na coś czekać. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi. Po chwili się dowiedział.

— Dzień dobry, panie Snape — zawołał Neville przez otwarte okno. Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Severus idzie w ich stronę, lewitując przed sobą zakupy z zielarni. Severus stanął jak wryty kilka metrów przed pubem i patrzył raz na Neville'a raz na Harry’ego.

Neville uniósł kufel jak do toastu.

— Gratuluję wyników egzaminu. — Jego uśmiech był trochę kpiący i zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie. Severus nadal stał w miejscu.

Neville, cały czas się uśmiechając, odwrócił się do Harry’ego i delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku. Uniósł się trochę i krótko pocałował go w usta. Harry zaskoczony nie mógł się ruszyć.

— Co ty robisz, Neville?! — zdołał wysyczeć do przyjaciela.

— Harry też gratuluje — krzyknął znów Longbottom.

Snape zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści. Ruszył szybko w górę ulicy, nie reagując na zaczepki Neville'a w żaden sposób.

Harry chciał przekląć Longbottoma, już wyciągał różdżkę.

— Czyś ty oszalał? — zapytał raz jeszcze, kiedy przyjaciel odwrócił do niego głowę.

— Harry, uczę tego chłopca od siedmiu lat. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co sprawia, że nie wskakuje ci od razu do łóżka. Ale wiem też, że bardzo, bardzo źle znosi, gdy ktoś zabiera mu coś, co uznał za swoje. — Neville uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Harry wypuścił powietrze. — Jesteś czasem zbyt szlachetny, Harry. Zbyt uczciwy. — Poklepał go po ręce. — Snape to nie szklanka, nie zbije się. To czasem kawał niezłego skurwysyna, jeszcze się przekonasz. Wiele przeszedł, obaj to wiemy. To co możesz mu dać, to co już mu dajesz, to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, które mogły mu się przytrafić. Po prostu jeszcze tego nie rozumie. Nie wierzy. Nie możesz mu się dziwić.

— Jestem od niego dwa razy starszy — szepnął Harry i przymknął oczy.

— No — przyznał Neville — i trochę niższy. — Roześmiał się. — Odpuść, stary. Rok szkolny się skończył.

Dla Neville'a może to wszystko było proste, ale dla Harry’ego nie było, naprawdę.

* * *

Neville Longbottm powinien wykładać w Hogwarcie astrologię a nie zielarstwo. Harry nie wierzył jego przepowiedniom, a łajdak miał rację. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Severus Snape zjawił się w drzwiach jego prywatnych komnat.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Po lodowatej obojętności nie było śladu. Snape stał w progu, fatalnie skrzywiony w złości i nieszczęściu, zaciskając pięści. Ale też jakoś pokonany. Nie patrzył mu w oczy, wzrok miał wbity w ziemię. Harry przesunął się, robiąc mu przejście, ale milczał.

Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ich spotkanie może się skończyć, ale jego serce trzepotało — wstrętne, zdradliwe serce.

Severus wszedł niepewnie i stanął na środku salonu. W końcu podniósł głowę wysoko i spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

— Szybko się pan po mnie pocieszył — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

Harry zamknął drzwi i podszedł do niego na odległość kilku kroków. Siłą woli przełknął wszystkie pragnienia. Zaplótł przed sobą ręce, żeby się jakoś ochronić.

— Po co przyszedłeś, Severusie? — zapytał, gdy ten kilka chwil milczał, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

Chłopak wciągnął powietrze nosem.

— Byłem dziś u Dumbledore'a. — Harry zastanowił się, czy powinien go poprawić, ale dał sobie spokój. Semestr naprawdę się już kończył. — Zapytałem go, czy nie mógłbym tu zostać. — Serce Harry'ego i oddech przyspieszyły, ale nie rozplótł rąk. Wziął głębszy oddech i czekał. — Egzaminy poszły mi świetnie. — Severus uniósł trochę głowę z dumą — i dostałem się na kurs mistrzowski, na eliksiry. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Pomyślałem, że… — Severus zerknął na niego, ale potem znów wbił wzrok w okno. — Slughorn mógłby mnie wziąć na asystenta. Mógłbym uczyć niższe klasy. Przy okazji sam bym się szkolił. I zarabiał na swoje utrzymanie.

W głowie Harry'ego wirowało. Severus chciał tu zostać, w zamku. Widziałby go codziennie.

— Jest to jakiś plan — stwierdził ostrożnie.

— Dumbledore się zgodził. — Snape zerknął raz jeszcze. — Ale…

— Ale?

Severus podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na niej, choć Harry go nie zaprosił. Patrzył na chudą sylwetkę i zgarbione ramiona. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Severusem musi wstrząsać ten sam huragan niepewności co nim. Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł ostrożnie na drugim jej końcu.

— Nie wytrzymam tu, jeśli jest coś między tobą a Longbottomem. Oszaleję. Więc musisz mi powiedzieć.

Jedna część natury Harry'ego — ta dobra, szlachetna i czuła — chciała natychmiast uspokoić Severusa, powiedzieć, że to tylko głupi wybryk Neville’a, na który nie wyraził zgody. Ale druga część, być może ta, którą zauważyła w nim Tiara, kazała mu stulić swój głupi, prawdomówny pysk i wykorzystać zazdrość Severusa na swoją korzyść.

Zmusił swoje ciało do rozluźnienia i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Zauważył, że chłopak wstrzymał oddech i gapi się na niego, nie patrząc w oczy, ale całkiem gdzie indziej. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem. Jedna z jego stóp był bardzo blisko kolana Severusa. Wystarczyłoby żeby ją przesunął, a otarłby się o jego udo. Zobaczył, że ręka Severusa drży i wbrew jego woli — Severus krzywił się i zaciskał szczęki — podnosi się i delikatnie zaczyna głaskać jego stopę. Harry przełknął jęk. Ręka Severusa przesunęła się na jego łydkę, a potem na kolano.

— Musisz mi powiedzieć — wychrypiał Severus.

— Wydawało mi się, że już ci powiedziałem w klasie, ale ty rzuciłeś we mnie słoikiem z karaluchami.

Severus zabrał rękę.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy pójdziesz z tym do dyrektora i czy mnie wyleją za napaść na nauczyciela.

Milczeli chwilę.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak nieszczęśliwy jak przez te ostatnie tygodnie — powiedział Harry. _Albo tak szczęśliwy, za każdym razem kiedy jesteś obok._

Severus spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego ramiona drżały, jakby to, co robił przychodziło mu z wielkim wysiłkiem.

— To tak jak ja — szepnął.

Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę, a chłopak z szybkością węża wspiął się na niego i przylgnął całym ciałem. Schował twarz w jego koszulce. Harry przymknął oczy. Jedną ręką objął plecy Severusa i głaskał je uspokajająco, drugą wplótł w jego włosy.

— Mogę cię pocałować? — zapytał Severus jego koszulkę.

— Możesz. — Gardło Harry’ego było tak ściśnięte, że ledwie wydobył z siebie głos.

Snape uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Czy ty wiesz, co ty robisz? Co mi robisz? — Harry nie miał pojęcia. — Byłem gotowy dziś zabić Longbottoma.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— To był jego pomysł — wyjaśnił. — Najwyraźniej zna cię lepiej niż ja.

Severus warknął, a potem go pocałował, gwałtownie i zachłannie.

Jęknęli na pierwsze spotkanie warg i języków. Severus trzymał jego koszulkę tak mocno, jakby była jego kołem ratunkowym, a on rozbitkiem na wzburzonym morzu. Harry przyciskał go do siebie, czując wyraźnie, jak bardzo są podnieceni. Severus ocierał się o niego bezradnie, nie przerywając pocałunku.

— Severusie — wyszeptał Harry, odsuwając się na kilka milimetrów. — Łóżko. Chodź ze mną do łóżka. — Wiedział, że są zbyt spragnieni, by ich pierwszy raz był taki, jaki powinien, ale nie chciał, by doszli na kanapie, w ubraniach. Severus oderwał się od niego z głodem w oczach, ale wstał i pociągnął go za sobą. Harry zrobił kilka oddechów na uspokojenie i zaprowadził go do sypialni.

Harry ściągnął swoją koszulkę i zsunął spodnie. Severus stał oparty o ścianę i patrzył na niego, nie potrafiąc ukryć zachwytu. Harry podszedł do niego i rozpiął dwa dolne guziki jego koszuli. Kawałek jasnej skóry był jak pierwsze promienie słońca. Harry ukląkł przed nim i przyłożył usta do odsłoniętego fragmentu. Snape drącymi rękami ściągnął ubranie. Widok Harry’ego Pottera na kolanach przed nim sprawił, że niemal doszedł. Wplótł ręce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go do swojego brzucha. Każdy pocałunek był jak oparzenie.

— Robiłeś to już kiedyś? — spytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy odpowiedź miała dla niego znaczenie.

— Tak — wychrypiał Severus, patrząc na niego intensywnie spod opuszczonych powiek. — Pierwszy raz niedługo po spotkaniu z tym cholernym wilkołakiem. Leżałem w łóżku i wyobrażałem sobie, że znów trzymasz swoją dłoń tutaj — wziął jego rękę i położył sobie na piersi — i szepczesz te cudowne, nic nieznaczące idiotyzmy. Doszedłem w kilkanaście sekund. — Harry uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając ust od jego brzucha. — Mam ci opowiedzieć, jaki był drugi raz? Dziesiąty? Pięćdziesiąty?

Harry ściągnął mu bokserki. Jego usta wypełniły się śliną.

— Teraz też dojdziesz w kilkanaście sekund — obiecał i wziął erekcję głęboko do ust. Dłonie Severusa wczepiły się w jego włosy, a biodra szarpnęły bezradnie.

— Proszę — wyjęczał i załkał. — Proszę.

Harry poczuł, że twardnieje w jego ustach jeszcze bardziej i po chwili dochodzi.

Trwało to mniej niż kilkanaście sekund.

Kolana Severusa ugięły się pod nim i po chwili obaj klęczeli na podłodze. Harry głaskał jego plecy uspokajająco. W końcu podniósł się i położył go na łóżku. Zdjął bieliznę i wyciągnął się obok niego. Leżeli przez chwilę, tylko na siebie patrząc i oddychając.

— Mogę cię dotknąć? — spytał Severus, jakby nie wiedział, że Harry nie potrafił mu odmówić.

Nie czekał na pozwolenie, jego ręka prześlizgnęła się po brzuchu Harry’ego i owinęła dookoła penisa. Harry jęknął, chwycił twarz Severusa w dłonie i przycisnął usta to jego skroni. Ruchy były delikatne i niespieszne, idealne by doprowadzić Harry’ego na skraj, ale nie pozwolić mu skończyć. Poszukał ust swojego kochanka i pocałował go żarliwie. Severus zacisnął palce, pewnie raczej z podniecenia niż celowo, i Harry jęknął przeciągle.

— Wiesz, o czym jeszcze myślałem, Harry? Kiedy kochaliśmy się ze sobą już któryś raz? — Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc swoje imię. Uchylił powieki.

— Chcesz, żebym oszalał, naprawdę tego chcesz — powiedział tylko i wbił się w jego pięść.

Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco połową ust, ale jego oczy świeciły szczęściem.

— W końcu jestem Ślizgonem. Twoje szaleństwo działa na moją korzyść.

Harry warknął sfrustrowany i odciągnął ręce Severusa od siebie. Przytrzymał mu je nad głową jedną ręką i położył się na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Pocałował go władczo, gryząc, przesuwając drugą dłonią wzdłuż jego boku. Severus wił się pod nim i dyszał. Harry gryzł jego szczękę i wyciskał mocne, ssące pocałunki na szyi, opuszkami palców skubiąc twarde, ciemne brodawki. Severus jęczał. Znów zrobił się twardy.

— To co pan chciał mi opowiedzieć, panie Snape — zapytał Harry, schodząc językiem w dół, bezlitośnie omijając wszelkie strategiczne punkty.

Severus nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. W końcu wyrwał ręce i spróbował przejąć kontrolę. Harry pozwolił mu na to. Pozwolił położyć się na plecach i patrzył, jak Severus siada na nim okrakiem. Zastygł. Wziął głębszy oddech. Spojrzał na Severusa i pomyślał, że to za wiele. Że nie zasługiwał na tyle. Chłopak był piękny — taki podniecony, taki spragniony i otwarty.

Severus wziął w rękę ich erekcje. Harry zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle.

— Och, tak, tak — jęczał, przymykając oczy, skupiając się tylko na odczuwaniu. Dotyk znikł, a Severus uniósł się trochę. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że sięga do szafki nocnej po lubrykant. Odkorkował flakon i ujął dłoń Harry’ego.

Żel był chłodny i śliski. Severus pokrył grubą warstwą wszystkie jego palce. Serce Harry’ego zaczęło gwałtownie bić. Severus uniósł biodra, rozsunął kolana i nakierował rękę Harry’ego między swoje pośladki.

— Och — wyszeptał Harry — Severusie, jesteś pewien? — zapytał, ale błagał w myślach, żeby był pewien, bo w tym momencie on niczego innego nie pragnął. Severus tylko skinął głową. Harry delikatnie wsunął jeden palec, pozwalając, by Severus sam się na niego nabił. Chłopak odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Jesteś taki piękny — wyszeptał Harry. Severus pokręcił przecząco głową, ale uniósł biodra i nabijał się na jego palec znów i znów. Po chwili Harry wsunął kolejny, a Severus jęknął. Ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie na skraju spełnienia. W końcu Severus uniósł się i wyciągnął spod siebie dłoń Harry’ego. Położył ją sobie na biodrze.

— Pomóż mi — wyjęczał, oddychając płytko. — Za bardzo się denerwuje.

— Jeszcze za wcześnie — powiedział Harry, ale nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, nakierował swój członek do ciasnego wejścia, dotykając go i lekko rozciągając.

— Tak. Przyszedłeś zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Zdecydowanie zbyt mocno mnie boli — szepnął Severus i pchnął biodrami.

Harry krzyknął na nagłe doznanie, przestraszony, że go skrzywdził. Ale Severus położył mu rękę na ustach, a drugą wsparł się na łóżku i podniósł się, po czym opuścił, chowając go prawie całego w sobie. Uniósł się i opuścił znów. I znów. I jeszcze raz.

— Jesteś cudowny, jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę. Gdzie byłeś tak długo, Harry? — głos Severusa przybliżał się i oddalał, Harry odpływał, unosząc się w huraganie żaru. Całował rękę, która spoczywała mu na ustach, przygryzał ją, gdy rozrywała go przyjemność. Severus położył jego dłonie na swoich biodrach.

— Już nie mogę, Harry — wyjęczał. — Proszę. Proszę.

Harry ścisnął dłońmi jego biodra i przytrzymał. Uderzył mocno w ciasne wejście, próbując zmienić kąt, aby znaleźć prostatę. Wchodził w niego coraz szybciej i mocniej, nie oddał raz przejętej kontroli. Severus odrzucił głowę i jęczał głośniej przy każdym pchnięciu. W końcu owinął palce dookoła swojego penisa.

— Przepraszam, muszę. Muszę.

— Zrób to, zrób – wydyszał Harry.

Severus krzyknął głośno, przeciągle, zacisnął się i doszedł. Harry poczuł, jak świat zaczyna wirować, a uderzenia serca próbują rozrywać mu klatkę piersiową. Przymknął oczy, choć bardzo nie chciał stracić tego cudownego widoku, jaki miał przed sobą. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy i białe, gorące światło roztrzaskało się o wnętrze jego ciała jak magia. Opadł na poduszki, dysząc i jęcząc. Przyciągnął do siebie Severusa, nie zważając na pot i spermę sklejające ich ciała.

Gdy ich oddechy zwolniły, ostrożnie wysunął się z Severusa i położył go obok siebie. Severus leżał skulony i cichy. Harry patrzył na niego i delikatnie głaskał po ramionach i plecach, wyczuwając na nich stare blizny. Severus owinął się dookoła niego i przywarł ustami do jego ramienia.

— Ćś… Już dobrze — szepnął mu do ucha Harry. Severus przylgnął do niego jeszcze mocniej.

— Nie odeślesz mnie, prawda? — zapytał po jakimś czasie.

Harry pocałował jego brew i skroń.

— Nie. Nigdy nie chciałem cię odsyłać.

Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

— Czy ty wiesz, co mi zrobiłeś? — zapytał.

— A ty wiesz, co zrobiłeś mnie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Harry.

— Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek zrobiłem, pozwolisz mi być przy sobie. Pozwolisz mi siebie mieć.

Harry odchylił mu głowę, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy. Były zaszklone tęsknotą, pożądaniem i niepewnością.

— Jak mógłbym pozwolić ci odejść? — Harry wydawał się mówić bardziej do siebie niż do Severusa. Przysunął usta do jego ust i wolno, starannie pocałował, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przekonać go do swoich słów. Gdy pocałunek się skończył, Severus odsunął się nieco.

— I pozwolisz mi tu zamieszkać? — spytał ostrożnie, próbując swojego szczęścia.

Harry uniósł jedną brew.

— A to nie za szybko?

Severus wzruszył ramieniem.

— No wiesz, mógłbym mieszkać gdzieś w zamku, ale i tak przychodziłbym tu co wieczór. Będzie wygodniej, serio. — Szelmowski błysk zapalił się w czarnych oczach. Odetchnął dyskretnie i z ulgą, słysząc, że Harry nie odrzucił od razu jego propozycji.

— Obawiam się, że po takim seksie zgodzę się na wszystko — westchnął Harry z udawaną rezygnacją.

— Potrafię być okropny — dodał po chwili cicho Severus. — Tak tylko ostrzegam.

Harry pogłaskał go po głowie i uśmiechnął połową ust.

— Dobrze, Severusie. Bądź — wyszeptał tylko i po chwili obaj spali.

* * *

— Czy to nie jest wbrew szkolnym regułom, że oni teraz uprawiają seks? — spytał Neville Albusa Dumbledore'a podczas ich zwyczajowej, wieczornej partyjki szachów. Dumbledore podniósł do ust filiżankę z herbatą i przestawił gońca. Przechylił głowę i zerknął na swojego byłego ucznia. Westchnął.

— No cóż, nie jest to pierwsza reguła, którą Harry Potter złamał w tej szkole. Ani też pierwsza, którą złamał Severus Snape.

— To prawda. — Kiwnął głową Neville i ruszył swoją królową. Zawsze przegrywał z Dumbledore'em, ale nadal tutaj przychodził co środę. Dyrektor potrafił wspaniale wygrywać — tak, żeby Neville nigdy nie czuł się naprawdę przegrany. To był rzadki dar.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie doniosę na nich dyrektorowi. — Mrugnął do niego Albus i ruszył konia. — Szach.

— Ja z dyrektorem prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiam — żachnął się Neville i uśmiechnął całą twarzą. Zastawił króla pionkiem, wiedząc, że na nic się to zda. — Więc na mnie też mogą liczyć. Poza tym jeszcze dwa dni i semestr naprawdę się skończy.

— No właśnie, Neville. No właśnie. — Albus obalił jego pionka. — Szach i mat, przyjacielu. Napijesz się jeszcze herbaty? Sprowadziłem ostatnio nowy gatunek z dodatkiem miecznicy księżycowej. Bardzo ciekawa kombinacja smaków.

Neville roześmiał się cicho i skinął głową.

FINIS


End file.
